Renegade Master
by Evilclone
Summary: The Powers didn't like being messed with, they gave Giles and Andrew an ultimatum make a wish or the Powers would deal with him. The wizarding world won't know what hit it. Now complete
1. Prologue

…………………………

Renegade Master

Prologue

……………………………

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was at wits end; for over a month now, he had been searching for someone to fill the role as teacher in the art of Divination. He had hoped, now more than ever, with the rise of Tom Riddle (who hoped to be the next Grindelwald), to find a true seer; someone who could point him in the right direction.

He had gone from interview to interview, and not one person had the All- Seeing Eye, not one; he was at the point where he was simply going to give up.

It was then that he received an answer, in his most desperate and darkest moment, an owl had come through the window like a shining beacon of hope.

The owl was in answer to an ad he put in the _Daily Prophet_, the large barn owl hooted happily as Albus untied the scroll, scratched the creature's ear, paid and gave him a treat. The answer had come: a Sibyll Trelawney he was to meet at the Leaky Cauldron, upstairs. He would, naturally, be expected.

He stood up and looked outside; it was raining and coming down rather heavy. He had intended to walk, but decided against it, as it wouldn't do to interview someone soaking wet. He threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. "Leaky Cauldron."

With a burst of green flame, he was engulfed and reappeared in the pub. Tom, he noted as he walked up the stairs, didn't look particularly happy. The barkeep nodded respectably as he left for Sibyll.

What he found when he entered the room was a very strange site indeed. The woman, who was standing with her back to him, was extremely thin, with large bushy hair. She started when he closed the door and turned around. She had a large pair of black glasses that magnified her eyes, and was draped in a large number of spangled shawls, beads, chains, bangles and rings.

The two sat down and talked; she attempted quite disastrously to make a few predictions, eventually getting to the point where she became hysterical. Albus sighed after half an hour's worth of babbling and stood, thanked her for her time and started toward the door.

It was then that a most unusual occurrence happened: a dark and ominous voice started speaking behind him, and he paused and turned around with a frown on his face as he listened to the woman, who showed absolutely no talent whatsoever, make a prediction.

"_On the seventh dawn of the seventh day a child was born_ to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies_, the dark lord shall mark him as equal and the destiny of the two will be interlinked."_

Albus started to say something but Sibyll was obviously not finished.

"_He shall have powers the dark lord knows not_… _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the six month dies..."_

There was a noise outside the room and the door suddenly burst open. There, standing in front of him with a hand wrapped around the back of his cloak, was Severus Snape.

"Caught 'im listening outside yer door."

Snape sneered at the barkeep, "I was not, I was on my up the stairs when you tripped over me. Perhaps, if you lit the corridors properly, this wouldn't happen."

Tom's nostrils flared and the man looked like he was about to respond, but Albus cut across him, "It's quite all right, Tom. I'm sure it was a mistake on both ends; please see Severus outside."

"With pleasure," Tom hoisted the greasy-haired man outside, and Albus turned to Sibyll, making a snap decision.

"I have thought a great deal," the woman looked at him with hope shining in her eyes, "and feel that you are perfect for the position."

She squealed loudly and bounded over, wrapping him in a hug. Albus winced and smiled. "Come, Sibyll, collect your belongings and we shall make our way to the school." She picked up her coat and bag and pronounced herself ready.

Albus was surprised, as most women he knew of had more belongings than this; it was always certainly the case with his mother. He smiled and offered the crook of his arm, like any gentleman should, and the two made their way toward destiny.

………………………………

Albus stared down from the Head Table, as many of the teachers did, with a sense of anticipation. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the only surviving member of his family, walked somewhat nervously up to the stool.

The child looked around, took a look at Quirrell and Severus, then sat on the stool. Albus turned his head slightly and saw that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was sitting very still and concentrating very hard; no stuttering or nervousness. 'Strange,' Albus thought quietly.

The headmaster turned his attention back to the boy, trying to enter the child's mind, and found himself hitting what felt like a brick wall. There was simply nothing there. He'd have to speak with Severus later to confirm this.

The hat was placed upon the boy's head and, for a few tense moments, the two conversed; a private conversation that would be told to none, unless Albus asked for it. The hat appeared to be having trouble making up its' mind. One moment, it swivelled the boy in the direction of Slytherin - Albus turned to Severus slightly, who looked as stunned as he - but then the head turned back toward Gryffindor.

Five tense minutes the hat and the child mentally discussed what to do, and then, when it seemed they were going to sit there all night, the hat's tip perked up and bellowed at the top of its lungs:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus sat back with a sigh and nodded to himself happily; the boy was in Gryffindor, which was a good sign. Things, he hoped, were starting to look up.

The crowd at the Gryffindor table erupted loudly, banging the table and shouting as the newest arrival sat down.

He couldn't help but echo the hat's thoughts, 'Interesting times, interesting times indeed...'


	2. Don’t say Wis…

A/N What the eff is wrong with It keeps bodging up my bold and italics and has scruched all the words together, if it looks crappy blame the website. My apologies in advanced.

If we are marked to die, we are enough to do our country loss; and if to live, the fewer men, the greater share of honor

William Shakespeare

………………………………

Renegade Master

Don't say _Wis_…

Chapter 1

………………………………

The majority of the New Watchers Council didn't know it, only the core Scoobies, those who had been there since the beginning, knew hissecret. Most ofthose of who didn't know about his secret still felt a sense of familiarity withAlexander LaVelle Harris, or Xander as he was more commonly known. The majority who felt this way didn't question it, merely accepted it, which was fine with him. Besides, temporal mechanicsgave him a headache and he didn't want to sit in on another session with both Willow and Fred explaining it.

The first timeline, as he'd come to call it, had been about discovering who he was; it was about sitting on the back bench and watching as the football team took all the glory and made all the shots, always pushing him out of the way for fear he might be hurt.

However, in the end, it had him that had been hurt in the first place, both emotionally and physically.

The second timeline had been about acquiring power, using it and distributing it appropriately. With his knowledge of future events, he had tried to alter the timeline to turnout better for all involved; for the most part, hehad achieved this, his only failure being the Watchers Council.

In their arrogance, Travers and his followers who did not have the Slayer's best interests at heart, blatantly ignored Xander's warnings and paid the price, _heavily_. Those few who had listened had come through and helped in the final battle with the First's army this time the losses hadnot been nearly as numerous.

When the war was over, they regrouped and moved to LosAngelestemporarily to help Angel in his fight with Wolfram and Hart.

The vampire with a soul, well, the _other_ vampire with a soul had been surprised Giles and the Scoobies had been quite hostile towards Angel at first, but Xander, through calm judgement and explanation,had made them see reason; "better the devil you know," after all.

Once again, they had gathered information and battled those in charge; Fred had survived this time around because Illyria already existed andconsequentlyher Sarcophagus was not waiting in customs.

They had fought and won another battle. All of them, a little bit tired in their own way, had moved to England. There, they set up the New Watchers Council; this time with the intention of actually helping and training the Slayers, which was more than the Watcher's Council had done in the past.

However, it was more than that now, it was about helping them, teaching them to be more than themselves, to stop that 'world evolves around them' crap that Buffy had spouted so often. It was about giving them a base of operations, a strong leadership and friends, to remind them that not everything was about dying.

Xander decided to wear something casual jogging pants and a t-shirt would do nicely. He stretched and warmed up his body. While he didn't really need to go for a jog, he liked to keep it a habit. It was a good way to stay awake and clear his mind, to _think_. There were circumstances that made _thinking_ more of an adventure for Xander than for most people.

He was stuck with several different personalities in his head. He had his own, the personality he grew up with, plus a version of his mind from another reality. It had already been years older than him when it had merged with him as a teenager, and it had held a lot of knowledge and skills that Xander-the-boy had never known. That had been wiggy in itself, but then they were joined by the spirit of the Hyena. It was not quite a possession as such, more of a joining. Besides all these, he had the memories and knowledge of what his other self called 'soldier boy' that had come as part of the package with his older memories. Last but not least, he had the memories, knowledge, and abilities of the Shadow, otherwise known as Lamont Cranston.

He'd had years to get used to the crowd in his head, but it was still odd. His dreams were sometimes happy, sometimes dark and terrible, and sometimes just weird. Hehaddreamt of running through the plains of Africa, of being the hunter and pack leader, of calling his pack to join him on a feast of meat. There were other dreams, ones where he ran through a dark deserted corridor with an unknown terror beating down upon him, only to wake with the certain knowledge that the terror was himself.

The boarders in his brain kept him on his toes, but more than that, they kept him honest and true. True to his friends, his cause, and himself. They were the next best thing to a conscience.

The Watchers Council had been called for some reason that he hadn't been made aware of. They were all there, old and new, and for some reason that again, he was not aware of, Andrew and Jon were standing at the front. Faith, who had come so farsince her early Slayer yearswasalso present; she was nowfully integrated into the workings of the team and the Council, no longer an outsider on a bloodthirsty rampage of death and destruction; this time around they had steered her away from the influence of the Dark Side and the Mayor.

MayorWilkins had been less than pleased about that, but hey, what can you do…

Wesley was sitting with Fred;the wet-behind-the-ears Watcher had also come far. The Watcher had undergone quite a transformation over the years. He was a different person since joining Angel, being tricked into betraying him, later rejoining Angel and in extension, the Watchers Council. Fred had followed him, like a little lovesick puppy, if lovesick puppies were bouncy brilliant, and Texan. Xander had smiled and welcomed them. He had to admit, the new Wesley was a lot easier to talk to. He'd even struggled past his reserve to ask Xander for advice on how to keep Fred satisfied.

Fred and Wesley were sitting withAngel, Spike, Gunn and the green-skinned Lorne. The Angel Investigations team had now become a part of the Watchers Council, and even Illyria had followed suit, her 'love', if you could call it that, for where Wesley went it demanded that she follow.

Xander slipped in unnoticed; even with the large crowd of people. It was a skill he had learnt, and it had come in useful on more than oneoccasion. He spotted Ethan Rayne chatting to Giles; the new Watcher saw Xander and winked. Ethan was similar to Giles in many ways as they had been friends, or rather, old acquaintances, for many years. However, there was one major difference between the two. Ethan point-blank refused to wear tweed.

Xander smirked and leaned towardsHarmony's ear. The blonde, like the rest of the large group of people had come far too. In this timeline, she had not become a vampire, but was saved by Xander's… lust. Not that she minded; like Fred who followed Wesley, Harmony had followed Xander and had gone where pointed.

"What's going on?" Xander piped up.

"We're discussing the seventh book that's just come out."

"Oh," Xander sighed.

Xander blinked and a smile of amusement crossed his lips. There had been quite a few fans of the series in the Council, even some of the older and more experienced Watchers (who had survived the destruction of the old council), admitted a liking of Ms. Rowling's fantasy books.

"And this called for the entire council?" Xander said, shocked.

"No," Harmony smiled, "Andrew put up a notice about it three days ago, it's been on the board and it spread pretty quickly."

"This," Xander drew his attention to Jon, the minute hero among the group, the one who had surprised them all, "is the situation. Xander Harris becoming Harry Potter."

"Not just Xander _becoming_ him," Andrew waved a hand in Xanders direction, people looked at him and blinked in surprise, but those who knew him best, like Giles, smiled. "Harry's body, but Xander's mind and abilities."

"Why?" Someone from the crowd asked. It was a very small look, but Xander spotted the eyes of Giles and Andrew meeting for the briefest of moments.

"Because these are the perimeters that would like to stick to; besides, I just simply can't imagine Xander's face on the boy who lived," Andrew said with the intensity he always brought to discussions of fictional characters, as he looked Xander's way. There was a chuckle from the large crowd.

"We've put together a small list of 'what if's'," Jon said smirking. Andrew pulled out a pointer and extended it; at which Faith could be seen rolling her eyes.

"Okay, that sounds interesting," Xander agreed starting to enjoy this a little. "Let's see, I've alreadygot the gifts of the shadow …"

"Telepathy," Andrew said seriously. "So that would mean you're already a Legilimens and Occlumens – that's the wizarding form of telepathy - because you've been using yours for so long, and you're so good at it."

"Cool, that means I've got an advantage over them. Then I've got the Hyena spirit and soldier boy."

"Yes, tactical knowledge would be helpful. If you were Harry Potter, you would no doubt be leading an army," Andrew said. He sat back and took a sip of his drink. "The hyena would provide you with strength."

"Faster healing, greater agility -" Jonathan's list was interrupted by Faith.

"Wickedly awesome flexibility," she added with a leer.

Andrew flushed a bit, but he said, "Also, it gives you heightened senses, too, so you could sniff out trouble."

Xander and the group chuckled at Andrew's 'improved' sense of humour

"Now onto the matter of where to put you; we've been thinking about this for some time," he said earnestly

Xander saw Faith roll her eyes and heard her mutter the word 'nerd'. He glanced at her reprovingly. She had been with them long enough to understand the importance of humouring the nerds.

"We were going to go with book two, but decided against it, book one you have more time to set ground work for a resistance, you can make contacts earlier, for example Gilderoy Lockhart."

Xander held up a finger, "The man's a fake!"

"True," Jon agreed, "But he has contacts and resources. Use them wisely."

Xander blinked, "Huh?"

"We know where the Horcruxes will be located," Andrew, said continuing right over him, - Horcruxes being the vessels that Voldemort used to contain pieces of his soul. "The only problem will be locating them as they don't make appearances until certain books, which will make life somewhat difficult."

"How so?" someone piped up.

"Well, Xander wouldn't be able to get the cup, for instance, until the final book, due to it being hidden by Bellatrix Lestrange." Andrew paused and sighed, "Which means you wouldn't be able to kill her until you got the Cup; however things like making friends with Draco Malfoy would be a good way to ensure he comes over to the light side."

They went through a list of peoples and places to visit, including the coming and going room where the final Horcrux was. Andrew suddenly stopped, looked at Giles, who, to Xander's surprise, nodded.

Andrew breathed in and said, "I wish it could happen, the way that Giles and I have described…"

Xander sat up, and warning bells in the back of his head suddenly started blaring. The world around him went white and Xander Harris, the twice-blessed man vanished.


	3. Welcome to the Jungle Baby

A big, big thank you to my beta Dasiy:Hugs: For reference, I'm on holiday and sick as a dog, which is why I'm writing a lot. I should note, be warned of DH spoilers!

"Any alliance whose purpose is not the intention to wage war is senseless and useless"  
- Adolf Hitler, "Mein Kampf"

Renegade Master

Welcome to the Jungle Baby…

Chapter 2:

……………………………….

1992

"Hello, Harry."

Blonde curly hair, perfect teeth and blue eyes that almost seemed to sparkle with hidden knowledge; it made Xander sick to his core. However, he was here on a mission to make an enemy a friend.

"Professor Lockhart," Xander replied in acknowledgement.

The man flashed a dazzling smile. "Please, from one friend to another, call me Gilderoy." He smiled again.

"Thank you, Gilderoy," responded Xander.

'_I am not a suck-up… I am not a suck-up…' _Xander thought to himself, before continuing "I know you're a fake."

The smile fell, and Lockhart's wand hand twitched. "Oh."

……………………………….

1991

Most people who lived in the United Kingdom believed, as most people did around the world, that there was only one Prime Minister, and most people, legally, would be correct. However,this was, in fact, incorrect. In the United Kingdom, there were two. The process was exactly the same as for the real Prime Minister: the PM was voted in and retained office for a period of ten years. The most recent one was a plump man called Cornelius Fudge who had done quite well for himself.

The people had voted him into office after his capture of Sirius Black; he didn't capture him personally, but he had orchestrated it, captured and freed many of those serving the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy had been one of those under the imperious curse, and he had donated to Fudge's cause quite heavily after that.

Life, Cornelius reflected, was rather good.

Of course, that was bound to come crashing down any time soon; the Universe didn't seem to like any one person having a _good_ life.

Cornelius had been writing a form on the most recent debacle concerning Pewter's, when there came a slight rapping at his door.

"Come," he said, looking up from his desk.

The door opened and a very flustered-looking Kingsley Shacklebolt entered; his hat was askew and his clothes slightly rumpled. He looked as though he'd been in a bar fight. Cornelius raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Kingsley, what happened?"

The man had a lopsided grin on his dark and handsome face. "There was an altercation of sorts."

"Explain." The Minster sat back and waited.

"We had a case of under-age magic, but this was not performed with a wand."

"Accidental magic," the Minister concluded.

"Yes sir, when we arrived, we quickly confirmed this to be the case. A young boy was involved, in a small house in Surrey."

'_Surrey… why did that name sound so familiar?' _the Minister thought to himself.

"It's the place where Harry Potter was sent to live when he was a young baby."

'_Oh __crap__…' _the Minister thought to himself darkly.

"Harry Potter was hurt during the accident," he continued, "but I think a lot of the damage was done before hand."

"Beforehand?"

"Yes sir," Kingsley nodded sadly. "The boy has been abused; the paramedics who examined him said he was malnourished and he had bruises on him."

"Young boys like to fight, Kingsley," the Minister said gently.

"Yes sir, that's what we thought until we met Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle. The man apparently hates magic." Kingsley rubbed his jaw. "He even had a hunting rifle."

"Weapons are illegal."

"Yes sir, but Dursley apparently has a licence to go hunting," Kingsley explained.

Cornelius chuckled at the thought of a mere Muggle trying to take on a fully-trained Auror; still it was disturbing that Dursley had actually pulled a weapon out on one of his best trained. "Dursley caught us by surprise and slugged Dawlish," he went on.

Cornelius winced. "Has the situation been contained?"

Kingsley nodded wryly. "Apparently gossip travels fast around Privet Drive; we had to find every resident on the street and perform memory charms on all of them. We put it down to a gas leak."

Fudge chuckled; wizards and muggles weren't all that different. "The boy, where is he now?"

"The Leaky Cauldron…"

……………………………….

"'Ello, Tom."

The barman was old and bald, resembling a gummy walnut, and went by the name of Tom. The man looked up from the drink he had been nursing and smiled.

"'Ello Hagrid."

"How is 'e Tom?"

"Better than he was when he arrived."

The giant of a man looked at the barkeep quizzically.

"He weren't looking too good," Tom, continued, "all thin-like, a bit singed but nothin' the nurse couldn't solve."

"Thin?"

Tom nodded. "I think, between me and you they were starving 'im."

"_Dursley_!"

Hagrid had suddenly grown larger, if that were possible. Hagrid was angry and Tom was glad that he was not on the receiving end of Hagrid's temper. Hagrid whipped out his umbrella but, remembering where he was, quickly folded it up and tucked it back under his arm.

"Sorry, got a bit angry," said Hagrid, looking embarrassed.

Tom chuckled. "Tis alright, I felt the same when he arrived in sheets and rags for clothes; kid looked like a house elf."

"I'll talk with 'im, see if e's alrigh'."

"Be mindful, Hagrid, the kid barely says more than two words at a time," Tom said sadly.

The bearded man nodded and stomped towards the handsome wooden staircase that Tom so lovingly took care of. Tom was certain that he heard, 'Dursley' and then 'dirty great Muggle' as Hagrid trailed up the staircase.

Hagrid knocked on the door, and waited a moment before slowly entering. He stopped short when he saw, true to Tom's words, a painfully thin boy sitting cross-legged on one of the large beds. His eyes were closed, his hair was ragged and his face was relaxed.

The most telling thing about Harry's life at Surrey was his thinness, his arms barely had any meat on them and the clothes that he wore looked like Dudley's knockoffs, they hung off him; his jumper looked large enough to have been a dress. Hagrid was furious and made a mental note to pay the Dursleys a visit.

The boy's eyes fluttered open and zeroed in on him as though he knew exactly where to look; they were crystal-clear, piercing almost, and bright green, just like his mother's. For second, Hagrid thought the child was staring at his umbrella, but the next moment they were back on him again.

"Hello, Harry," Hagrid said softly, not wanting to scare the boy any further; he had been through enough already.

It was the strangest thing, the crystal clarity was gone for only the briefest of seconds, but it felt to Hagrid like an eternity. One moment the boy seemed so sure of his place in the world and the next he didn't even respond to his own name. It was as if he didn't know who he was.

Then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone; the boy whispered, 'Hello,' breaking the spell.

Hagrid smiled.

"You've been through a lot today," Hagrid said.

The boy nodded slowly. Hagrid pulled out his umbrella from under his arm and conjured up a chair to sit on. At this, the boy arched an eyebrow. "Most wizards use wands, see, but mine got broken when I was little, long story, mind. See, I'm not s'posed to do magic, would y'mind not tellin' anyone?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders non-committally. "Yer a wizard too, just like me an' the others who picked you up. What happened today was a case of what we call 'accidental magic'."

The eyebrow that had settled down with the other one, rose upwards again, Tom was right, the boy didn't speak much.

"It happens when a wizard is under stress," Hagrid explained to the boy, who was looking very confused.

The boy nodded.

"Y've mostly likely received the letter from Albus Dumbledore with regards to Hogwarts?"

Another nod.

"Good', I'm 'ere to take yeh to get yer clothes, wand and other stuff yeh'll need fer school."

Hagrid paused for moment.

"Righ'. 'Ave you eaten?"

"Yes," the boy finally answered as he hopped off the bed and followed Hagrid as he turned to leave the room.

This time around, Xander noted, The Leaky Cauldron was less crowded; a few people looked his way and whispered, but otherwise there was nothing like the following Harry had gotten in the books the first day he'd stepped into Diagon Alley.

They walked out into the stone street that stretched and opened out near the top. Xander raised an eyebrow as witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes moved back and forth in every direction: some wearing strange hats with long pointy ends that gave them the aurora of the traditional sense of witches and others with owls sitting in nests hooting happily.

The first place they went to was the bank, Gringotts the Goblin owned bank. The thing that surprised Xander was how narrow the street actually was; nevertheless, the wizards had managed to cram in literally hundreds of shops. He saw the pillars of Gringotts and the not-so-happy-looking goblin standing at the entrance smiling (if it could be called that) at people passing by.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there_

"Goblins, yeh'd be mad to try and break into it," Hagrid said. "Rumour 'as it tha' in the bottom of Gringotts there's a bleedin' dragon!"

Hagrid gave the goblin a weak smile. "Other tha' Hogwarts it's the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want to keep safe," he explained.

'_So then why move the Philosopher's stone? If it was that safe?'_ Xander thought, but he knew otherwise.

……………………………….

Earlier that day

'Bang'

At least that's what he _thought_ should happen. Xander Harris blinked rapidly as he looked around the room. He stared hard at the spiders, looked at the pictures drawn on the walls and tried to move, but he couldn't, he was crammed in so tight.

Xander groaned loudly, "Andrew I'm going to kill you."

It must have been the middle of the night; he couldn't tell it was so dark. He got angry, emotions boiled in his system, begging to be let out.

He was frustrated; he had a life, a good life. He wasn't Zeppo anymore, no more buttmonkey, and he was happy. But then some idiot had to go and ruin it.

Andrew, when he got his mitts on him, would be turned into a frog, damn straight. Xander scowled, he knew exactly where he was, whom he was and what he looked like even without a mirror. The Dursleys in number 4, Privet Drive, had trapped him in the under stairs cupboard.

The anger swelled in the pit of his stomach.

To read about a small boy being trapped in the closet was one thing, to _actually_ _be_ the small boy trapped there was something entirely different.

A spark lit inside his mind.

Suddenly it wasn't just inside his mind, it was everywhere.

The door to the closet exploded outwards and the house shook violently.

The next thing he knew he was standing outside with his stunned relatives. Dudley was cowering by his mother as the house blazed away, the top starting to smoke rapidly as the fire began making its way upstairs.

All of Harry's belongings, the few that he had, went up with it, along with all of the Dursley's belongings.

"Good thing we're insured," barked Vernon over the blaze.

A few moments after the fire engines arrived, a small group of strange looking men and women appeared from out of nowhere. Seeing this, Vernon pulled his hunting rifle, which he must have grabbed on the way out of the burning house, out from inside his dressing gown and pointed it at the odd-looking group.

The group didn't move, or even appear to react to the firearm which was now but a few inches from the nose of one, they just stood there almost mockingly, watching as a police car pulled up next to Vernon.

Overall, not a bad nights work…

The Aurors had been kind enough to take Xander away from the mess after Vernon was arrested; they performed mind-wiping charms on all the Muggles in Privet Drive and then took Harry to The Leaky Cauldron.

'_Everything _is_ as it is in the books; pure wigginess,_' Xander thought to himself.

Upon arriving at The Leaky Cauldron, Xander was allocated a room and brought something to eat. He looked at himself in the mirror and scowled; a change of clothes was definitely in order, at least.

Sighing, Xander sat on the bed, closed his eyes and mind to the outside world; he needed to meditate to find out if Andrew had been smart enough to put any useful information in there.

If he hadn't there would be hell to pay!


	4. We’re off to see a wizard…

Okay, I think I should state right now that I do not own any of this and am not making any money from it. The reason why I'm putting the disclaimer in now is that some of this 'work' is copied directly from JKR's books.

Again, I'm only doing this to show my appreciation of what a true artist she is. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

We're off to see a wizard…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later

"I am most curious as to whether or not anyone actually did any research into the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hagrid sat on the defence's chair clearly nervous as hell. However, this time there were no chains and there was no threat of Hagrid being sent to Azkaban.

The whole Wizengamot had been called to Hogwarts; it was deemed the best place for the trial, or re-trial as the case was, and Gilderoy Lockhart had presented damning new evidence that would clear Hagrid.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Fudge boomed over the crowd of people; the man seemed to grow to ten times his height, but Lockhart merely stood and waited for him to calm down. When he had, he flashed a beautiful smile.

"Rubeus Hagrid, my dear boy," Gilderoy turned to the half-giant. "Please take us to the Chamber of Secrets?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Now

"I read somewhere that it's possible to create a wallet that can allow you direct access to your money without having to go the bank all the time."

The Goblin who sat perched on his seat regarded Xander for a moment.

"Muggle upbringing?"

"Yes sir."

The Goblin looked at him with seriousness in his eyes; most witches and wizards Xander knew didn't equate those who looked after their money with titles, he hoped that by showing a little respect he could get what he needed.

The Goblin nodded its head sharply and looked at Hagrid, saying, "You have his key sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid, and he started emptying his pockets on the counter; five sausages and a few mouldy dog biscuits later he pronounced victory and handed it over.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest, "It's about the you-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

"I don't understand?" Xander blurted out without thinking. Both Hagrid and the Goblin turned to look at him.

"I thought Gringotts was the safest place in the country?"

"It is," the Goblin said with a note of disgust.

"So why are we moving something that can't be said in my presence to somewhere that's _less_ safe?"

Hagrid spluttered and stuttered but refused to answer, and the Goblin didn't look too happy about it either and just shrugged its shoulders, and simply replied, "Your wallet will be ready shortly, Mr Potter."

Griphook - the greedy little Goblin who had demanded that the sword of Godric Gryffindor be handed over to him in the 7th book - showed them to the cart. They got in and whipped and turned violently down the tunnel, the cart ride reminding him of a rather violent fairground ride.

They came back up with Hagrid not acting entirely himself; in fact he looked as though he were going to be sick and Xander felt a little sorry for him. True to the Goblin's words, the little creature provided him with a wallet, explained it to him, telling him tap it with his wand and declare 'wizard' or 'Muggle' to select the correct currency, and say 'refill' to fill it up.

Xander thanked the Goblin and the two made their way out of Gringotts. Hagrid still looked violently ill, so Xander suggested that he go to the Leaky Cauldron and sit down for a moment, giving Xander time to explore.

He went to see Madam Malkin, who measured him for his robes, and had an interesting conversation with Malfoy about pure-bloods, Quidditch and Hagrid's being the key and grounds keeper, which Malfoy delighted in describing as a mere servant. Once done, Xander hopped down off the stool and asked Malkin about Muggle clothes.

"You have nothing?" she replied, shocked.

"No, I haven't. I had a case of accidental magic and burnt down my aunt and uncle's house along with everything in it," Xander explained.

Malkin winced.

"I need everything," Xander continued, "but I doubt even with the insurance money my Aunt and Uncle would've bought me anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"No," Xander flashed her a half-smile. "Nice people, huh?"

She nodded sadly, pulled out a piece of parchment and a feather and took his order.

"Give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can get for you."

"Thank you," Xander replied. "Could you send it to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron, and if I'm not there he'll forward it to Hogwarts."

He thanked her and left happily, first phase completed.

Just as he was leaving the shop he spotted Hagrid leaving the pub.

"What's up?" Hagrid asked, walking over to him.

"Just met Malfoy … nice person."

Hagrid looked at him oddly.

"What, you've never heard of sarcasm?" Xander asked, smiling. "Surely even witches and wizards have it?"

"Tha' they do," Hagrid grinned.

"Seriously though, what the hell's Quidditch?" Xander naturally knew what it was, (what with it being Harry's favourite sport and all) but he felt the need to keep up appearances.

"Blimey Harry," Hagrid rolled his eyes, "I keep forgettin' how little yeh know." Hagrid launched into an explanation about Quidditch and described Bludgers, Snitches, (Xander's mind had provided snatches) Beaters, Quaffles and Keepers. It sounded a lot like football.

"Which house was You-Know-Who in?" Xander asked casually.

Hagrid face darkened slightly. "'E was in Slytherin, there's not a single witch or wizard went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

"That helps me there," Xander thought. "At least now I have an excuse to look." He needed to pry information out of people; if anyone asked he could put it down to idle curiosity, after all, he was only eleven and knew nothing about the wizarding world.

The next shop they visited was the bookstore. Xander picked up several large tomes that would've impressed anyone, even Giles. He wanted information and reading - much as he hated to admit it - was the best way forward here. Willow would've been proud.

They met the shopkeeper and Xander gave him a list of books he would need: basic spells, potions, history, sports and fashions. The owner scribbled it all down. "Also local heroes as well."

The man looked at him strangely.

"Well, with the way everyone talks about me it wouldn't hurt to know the right people would it?" Xander explained.

The shopkeeper didn't argue and Xander asked for it to be forwarded to Tom again, which made things easier. The next stop was to the Apothecary. Xander didn't stay in there long; with his heightened senses it made him feel ill.

They went to the trunk store after that, where Xander selected one that had more space on the inside than it showed; he was able to store lots of books and anything else he might acquire. Hagrid never questioned it, and merely shrugged his shoulders.

Once outside, Hagrid made a comment about his birthday present and that he still needed to buy a wand. They went to the Eeylops Owl Emporium where Hagrid bought Hedwig for him. He named her immediately.

"She's beautiful, thank you Hagrid," he said, astonished at how beautiful this owl really was. The books had never done her justice.

The wand shop was next, and Xander had been worrying about it the whole day. Would Ollivander suspect? Or would he know nothing? Xander suspected the former, the man was far to sharp to not notice.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly, "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursley's. Just Ollivander's left now – only place fer wands, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

"Ah yes," said the man as they entered the shop. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."

It wasn't a question.

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Xander nodded and remained silent.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power, excellent for Transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Xander were almost nose-to-nose. Xander could see himself (or rather Harry) reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Xander's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

"No more so than the people who sold books to Hitler could've known what he'd do with them," Xander said, not realising that perhaps these words were a little beyond a boy aged only eleven. Ollivander, however, did not pick up on it and nodded slowly.

"Wise words my boy."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Xander smirked as Hagrid gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see."

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er… Well, I'm right-handed…" Xander replied.

"Hold out your arm. That's it."

He measured Xander from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"That will do," he said after a while, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Xander did as he was told, but nothing happened. Ollivander mused, patted his chin with his finger and took it away instantly. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try…"

Xander tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it too was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Xander tried many wands to no success; he had the feeling, and it was improving greatly, that this was all for show. Meanwhile the pile of wands was getting rather large.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere… I wonder… now, yes, why not… unusual combination. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

_Definitely a show,_ Xander thought as he took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers as he raised it above his head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Xander's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious…"

Xander chuckled and played along; he knew what Mr. Ollivander was going to say as he remembered from the first book. "What's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Xander with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar."

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

"Everyone talks about him like he was some kind of monster."

"He was, he did terrible things."

"What was his name before he became Lord Volde…"

"He who must not be _named_…" Ollivander paused slightly, and then he walked over and whispered the name into Xander's ear. Xander nodded thoughtfully, before bidding goodbye to Mr. Ollivander and thanking him for his help.

"How did you get expelled from Hogwarts?" Xander asked Hagrid as casually as he could once they were outside the shop.

"It's a long story and I'm too tired to tell it," Hagrid replied firmly.

Xander nodded and the rest of the journey was spent in silence as he contemplated what Ollivander had said.

'_Tom Marvolo Riddle' _was going to pay.


	5. The train journey

Phew my longest chapter yet, six pages! Dang I'm good.

Review people review!

"Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys. Look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death!"  
- Sun Tzu, the Art of War

Chapter 4

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The train journey

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

He had until the end of the month, which was about 2 weeks away. He was staying at the Leaky Cauldron and would be picked up when the time came. He was able to leave the pub as he pleased, and he used his mind cloak to visit Knockturn alley, but even though he was cloaked, he noticed a few witches and wizards looking his way.

"Deathsticks… buy 'em… five Sickles."

Xander paused and looked at the scab of a man, barely out of his thirties, and was astonished he was selling such disgusting things.

The Shadow part of his brain demanded that he do something, so he slipped into the greasy man's mind and turned him around. '_Go home_.'

The man stopped, blinked, and looked around. "I think I'll go home and rethink my life," he said, smiling.

Several witches looked to where Xander was staring, but Xander starting laughing loudly and they backed off.

"The Shadow _knows_," he stated loudly before continuing on down the alley.

He found nothing of use, which was rather disappointing; sure, you could get all varieties of poison, but if all went to plan he would have a suitable teacher for that. Sighing, he left the alley and made his way up to the lighter parts of Diagon Alley, and when he thought himself sufficiently covered by passers-by, he decloaked and went to the bookstore.

"Hello again, Mr Potter."

Xander smiled at the bookstore owner. "I've got another list for you."

He handed it over, and the man nodded, "Okay, shouldn't be a problem, do you want me to send them to Tom?"

"Yes please."

Xander left and went back to the Cauldron. The time passed quickly, and during it he used a couple of quills and some parchment that he had picked up to make a rough map of the alley. He kept the information and things he didn't want discovered in the compartments in his trunk. It was just like Mad-Eye Moody's; he could step down into it using an inbuilt ladder and place things in shelves and drawers. It was no wonder that wizards didn't want Muggles to know about them; they'd lose all of their mysteriousness and their secrets.

Hagrid picked him up a little later and dropped him off at the train station. Xander made his way through the Muggles as quickly as possible, and once there, he cloaked himself and walked straight into the wall between the two stations. Relief at last.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said '_Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock'_. Xander looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it. He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students; some hanging out of windows to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Xander pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

Xander twitched the Hyena spirit and listened out for the telltale sound of croaking. After a few seconds, he heard it nearby, looked around and found the toad making a daring escape for freedom. Xander scooped the toad up in his hands and walked over.

"Excuse me?"

The tall woman looked down at him. Xander scowled, he wasn't used to being the height of an underfed eleven year old. "Is this Neville's toad?" he asked, struggling to hide his scowl.

The woman cracked a smile and nodded stiffly, her eyes had widened when she'd seen him. "Neville, dear," she called.

The young round boy bounced over happily. "Thank you," he said gratefully as Xander passed the toad to him.

"I'm going to get on the train, care to join me?" Xander said.

The boy's eyes widened and nodded profusely.

"Yes please," he said enthusiastically.

Xander chuckled, the poor kid was so nervous that he doubted that Neville had truly had any friends at all. Xander planned to change that; pack member number one added.

Xander hoped to make friends with Neville and train him hard; when the time came, Snape was going to have one hell of a hard time running the school.

Xander and Neville pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train.

"Hedwig, would you mind some company during the train journey?" The owl swiveled its head around, looked at Xander and blinked. Xander lifted up the toad. "The toad keeps getting away all the time."

The owl shrugged its wings, at least, as far as Xander could determine it was a shrug. He put the toad in with the owl and the owl hooted once. The toad stood stock still, staring up at the giant bird of prey.

"Promise you won't eat him?"

Hedwig looked at Xander indignantly.

"I'll give you double treats when we get there," Xander said gently. The owl hooted happily.

"Damn that's weird," said Xander.

Neville looked at him and grinned. "I know, I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm actually going to Hogwarts. Talking to owls is the least of my fears."

Xander looked down at Neville's trunk.

"Right," he mused. "Best way to do this … each grab an end, I think."

Xander looked up to see George coming over.

"Want a hand?" said George.

"Wouldn't mind it, thanks."

"Sure," the redhead nodded. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Xander's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you …"

"He is …" said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Xander.

"What?" Xander said playing along. "I've not turned green, have I?"

Fred chuckled. "He's got a sense of humour, dear George."

"That he has Fred old boy."

"But I still have to be sure that he is who we think he is."

"_Harry Potter_," chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," Xander said with a grin. "I mean … yes, I am. This is my friend Neville, and no, he isn't green either."

"Neville Longbottom," the round-faced boy said blushing.

"Ah yes, we know of dear Neville's family. Good to meet you Neville," George said with meaning, Fred echoing the statement.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Coming, Mom."

"Come on," Xander said to Neville, "don't worry, they're cool."

"They seem like nice people."

'_Yeah_,' Xander thought darkly, '_as long as you ain't Snape or Umbridge._'

Xander met Ron and Hermione once he had settled himself and Neville in an empty compartment. The bushy haired witch had come in when Ron was trying to perform a spell on his rat.

"Well, that's not a very good spell is it?" she'd said mockingly.

He introduced the small gang to her and welcomed her into the conversation; he'd prepared for this and the two sent questions flying back and forth like a verbal tennis match.

Xander had been curious about the houses; Ron had been able to answer some of the questions, while Hermione had been able to give a more informed input … naturally, she'd researched it all in _Hogwarts: A History_. There were many interesting facts about the school, including the fact that it had ghosts.

The train journey seemed to speed along quicker than Harry's memories gave credit for, perhaps the old adage 'time flies when having fun' came into play here.

It was easy enough keeping everyone in conversation; all he had to do was keep the flow of questions moving, and even Neville seemed to enjoy the banter.

"But what if I don't get picked?"

"Don't be silly Neville," Hermione said, perhaps a little more harshly than she had intended. Neville found it remarkable how alike Hermione and his gran were.

"Well, let's put it this way…" Xander said. "You were frightened of coming here?"

"Yes," Neville replied quietly.

"Yet you came."

Neville nodded.

"You were frightened that you'd lost your toad," Xander continued.

"Yeah, but you found it for me and I made some friends," Neville said smiling.

Xander smiled. "You were frightened that you wouldn't be able to do magic?"

Neville looked at him sharply. "How did you know that?"

"I overheard you and your gran talking."

"Oh."

Xander nodded again. "What do you guys think?" he said, looking around the compartment at the others.

"Gryffindor, definitely…" Hermione stated at once.

"It's a sure bet," Ron said in agreement.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, my whole family was in there."

Xander shrugged his shoulders. "Personally I'm not bothered, good friends and company are all that worries me and so far I seem to have those two sorted out."

Everyone smiled at him.

"Hey, Ron."

"Wow!" Fred said, stopping as the two redheads looked in the carriage and Hermione arched an eyebrow upwards in response.

"Hello all," George said afterwards.

"Hello George, hello Fred."

Fred chuckled. "He's able to tell us apart better then our dear mother." Ron smiled.

"Perhaps you could give her tips?" George stated with a large smile.

"Listen," Fred went on. "We're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron, shuddering.

The twins promptly departed.

"Damn, I can't believe you're really Harry Potter!"

"Ron, it's not nice to gawk," Hermione scolded.

"Its all right, I'm used to it, besides, I'm sure a lot of people will do worse than look."

Xander lifted up his hair and showed the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"So that's where You-Know-Who …"

"Tried to kill me after murdering my father and slaying my mother like she was a piece of furniture?" Xander asked a little testily. Ron winced. "Yeah, its all right, again, I'm sorry, I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm a beaten puppy, that's all. Tell me have I got the look right?"

He gave his best innocent look, and Ron burst out laughing. The others laughed as well, but not as heartedly.

"Down pat mate," Ron said still chuckling.

"So, seriously though, what were they talking about when George made comment about a toilet seat?" Xander asked.

Hermione arched the eyebrow again.

"Oh, that's George all right, they're a couple of pranksters at school, constantly getting into trouble."

"Do they ever get caught?"

"Only a few times," Ron said with a shrug. "Percy's always going on about how they manage to get around without being seen, I think he's jealous."

That was another thing added to his list. Xander mentally thanked Ron for that comment, as now he could ask the twins about the map.

"Is it true that you lived with Muggles?" Ron asked slowly.

"Yes, they're horrible, very biased in their ways, much like that Malfoy character. It'd have been much more interesting if I had a family like yours, at least I'd be able to do magic as well."

"It ain't all it's cracked up to be," Ron said scowling. "I'm the sixth one from my family going to Hogwarts."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about losing him," Xander said with a smile, winking at Ron.

Chuckling, Ron continued.

"You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was Quidditch Captain. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

"Nothing wrong with that mate, at least they're proven to work, and looking after an old rat is easy."

Ron shrugged. "Still, wouldn't mind an owl or even a toad."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers, and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff… I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure the rat will live up to expectations."

As long as everything went according to plan, Ron would get a new owl out of it. Pettigrew was going to pay for the deaths he had caused, and for the fact that Sirius had been thrown into prison instead of him.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

They all turned to the cart; Ron went pink again and shook his head while Xander and Neville looked over the goods.

"Y'know Neville it doesn't seem fair that we get all this food and don't share it around."

"Yeah, not fair at all."

"Have you got enough?" Xander leaned in and whispered. Neville nodded. "Okay then."

They made their choices and got triple the normal amount; drinks, sandwiches, sweets and pastries.

"What are you doing?"

Xander looked at Ron and shrugged. "It appears my eyes are bigger than my belly."

He picked up a pastry and chucked it Ron, who snapped it out of the air. "Eat and don't argue."

Hermione smiled and picked at her stuff as Neville and Ron explained what each was. Neville spat out one of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavoured Beans, which earned him a laugh from everyone.

"Nasty … snot flavoured!"

"I got puke once."

"Yergh."

Conversation turned around to Quidditch again, and Xander had to admit that he was looking forward to learning how to fly on a broomstick. Ron explained all about the sport with Neville's help, but Hermione looked nervous during the talk and remained quiet, which was very unlike her.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, noticing her sudden silence.

"I don't know if I'll be any good or not," she said quietly.

Xander shrugged. "You won't know until you try, and hell, even if you do fail, remember the old saying …"

"Try, try and try again?"

"Exactly. Besides, you're not alone here, heights was never one of my favourites."

Hearing this, Hermione cheered up and joined in the conversation.

Xander's ears picked up. '_Oh crap_,' he thought to himself. _'Incoming, Malfoy and cronies at twelve o' clock.'_

Hermione whipped her head around and Ron looked up disgusted as the compartment door slid open and a sleek blonde head poked it's way through the gap. Xander was smiling though he'd been prepared.

"Is it true?" the blonde boy said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yup, alive and well thanks," replied Xander, his voice calm and level.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted in hidden laughter.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Xander stood up like a shot; insulting him was one thing, but insulting his friends was another, especially when they were the ones who had done nothing wrong.

"I heard a lot about your father dearest," Xander said with a sneer. Malfoy stopped his taunt and looked at Xander. "A submissive pure blood that bends to the will of others."

"How dare you…"

"Dare I what? Insult a man who stood up for and helped Voldemort kill my parents?" The boy paled even more.

"Yeah, I do dare say his name; the fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Xander continued smugly, remembering Dumbledore's quote from the book. "Tell _Lucius_ the next time we meet I'll kick his arse."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco replied slowly. "Unless you're a bit more polite you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

"I have three witnesses that say this was provoked."

"What was provoked?"

Xander lurched forward, his fist slamming hard into Draco's chest. The boy let out a whoosh of air, crumpling to the ground. Xander looked up and smiled at the two oafs whose mouths hung open in shock. "If you think you can take me after my little demonstration, try it."

His voice was cold, perfected over time. The two scooped up Malfoy and scuttled away.

"Harry," Hermione said in whispered shock. "You'll get expelled."

Xander laughed. "Nobody insults my friends or family and if I get expelled for that, for defending people I like, so be it. Besides, you really think they're going to expel The Boy Who Lived?"

"Well, I suppose not."

"Come on Hermione, lighten up. With three witnesses backing me up, Malfoy doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"My cousin may be a brainless oaf but he does know how to box … I can teach you if you want?"

"Sure," both Ron and Neville chorused.

Hermione huffed but let it slide.

'_That,_' Xander thought with a cruel smile, '_was for the black eye and broken nose in Harry's fifth year._'

Xander could hear Potter laughing gaily in the back of his mind.


	6. Fortune favours the bold

Chapter 5 is finally here, sorry about the long wait.

Chapter 5

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Fortune favours the bold

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

'To quote an Englishman… _Bollocks'_

Xander thought grimly to himself as he stood and stared at the doors to the Great Hall; this was it, the moment of truth. He had never been good with large crowds of people, always preferring to stay in the background and make changes from there, like playing a game of chess. It had been like that for the first two years of his return to Sunnydale, staying in the shadows and using Angel to make gentle nudges here and there.

He'd been, or so Angel and the others had thought, their direct link to the Powers That Be, and in a manner of speaking he was, just not in that context.

Unfortunately, thanks to that wish, he was thrown into the limelight, put on the centre stage, as it were. And to add insult to injury, he had a problem.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Xander was interrupted from his musings as he looked at McGonagall: the tall overpowering woman reminded him of Giles; she looked tough, strict but fair. In addition, at the same time there was that hidden something in the back of her eyes, that 'Ripper twinkle' that had frightened both the future and normal Xander on so many occasions. The woman caught him looking and offered him the crook of her smile; she barely nodded, so small was it that he was certain none of the other soon-to-be students had seen it.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Xander could hear the drone of hundreds of voices sounding much like an angry beehive coming from a doorway to the right. _'T__he rest of the school must already be here__,'_ he thought, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the Hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House Common Room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"Harry," Xander felt Neville tug his arm. "My toad's still alive."

He smiled ruefully. "I promised Hedwig a treat if she didn't eat Trevor."

Neville chuckled nervously. "I'm scared."

Xander nodded. "Face your fear, Neville. Step forward into the light and be brave; the Hat will do the rest."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Several ghosts appeared, and the Fat Friar made his introduction. McGonagall returned and barked at the ghosts and they all disappeared. She made them form a line and then turned to the doors. The teacher pulled the massive wooden doors open and the entranceway to the Great Hall opened like the Red Sea before them; he saw brilliant candles illuminating the hallway, the starry night stretching overhead and thousands of faces looking upon them with idle curiosity. At the table, Xander made out Dumbledore sitting in the middle of the table, Hagrid on his right, beaming proudly, Snape, and Quirrell, the host of Lord Voldemort on his left. The Headmaster's eyes even from this distance were twinkling hard and looking directly at him.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts__ A History_." Xander nodded politely.

"I've got a copy of the book myself," Hermione said, her eyes widening. "I wanted to know about the school and society I was getting into."

"Make sense to me," Ron muttered.

Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool and sat a familiar-looking hat on it. Xander arched an eyebrow and looked at Ron with a smirk.

"I'll kill 'em," he said in a half whisper.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where well dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands

(Though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see_…"

And that was what was worrying Xander: would the hat betray him to the teachers? Would he end up locked away in Azkaban as a possible connection to Voldemort? Or would the Hat simply let him be? Xander almost ran out of the hall.

'If I ever told Giles about this he'd lose his nut,' Xander chuckled darkly.

"So we've just got to try on the hat?" Ron whispered. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll!"

"Eh? This is a school for witchcraft and wizardry; I wouldn't put it past this school to have trolls in it."

"Please…" Hermione said with a tut. Xander smiled and said nothing of the future events.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's pause before …

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The list went on like that: Hermione ended up in Gryffindor, as did Neville, Malfoy and his two thugs went or rather staggered to Slytherin. Finally, 'Potter, Harry!' was called. Xander straightened himself and walked forwards without hesitation. He lifted himself up and onto the stool with a graceful movement.

He ignored the looks, tuned out the whispers and waited. She put the hat on him and a deep throaty chuckle invaded his mind.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh, my goodness, yes … and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

'Wait,' Xander asked mentally and the hat paused. 'You don't care about who I am?'

"Oh I care," the voice rumbled. "I see a young man hiding in the shadows, making directions and commands, like a puppeteer."

A flash of Xander giving Angel instructions, of him sitting in the bar and telling him not to sleep with the Slayer; Xander could feel the hat smile. "Very Slytherin."

'Not Slytherin,' Xander demanded.

"Are you sure?" the hat asked. "Your unique foresight, cunning and patience and your ability to make the right friends are all traits of Salazar's best and brightest."

Xander mentally put his foot down, but the Hat continued. "They could help you achieve greatness, bring forth your realisations and help put your plans in motion."

'No, I have a mission, my friends need my help. Besides, I already know of Malfoy's little schemes and they aren't worth any effort, at least not yet.'

"Well, if you're sure … better be _GRYFFINDOR_!"

'Thank you,' Xander said with relief. 'You won't be disappointed.'

'I'm sure I won't.'

After a few moments, Xander sat next to Hermione and smiled at her; he met and shook the hands of his fellow Gryffindor students including Percy Weasley who was sitting next to the twins. Ron soon joined him and sat down on his right. Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat and the room fell silent instantly.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Xander shook his head in amusement.

"Thank you."

"Muggles have a saying," Xander said looking at Percy. "There's a fine line between madness and genius."

"He's a little of both, but definitely more genius than mad, but can you blame him? Potatoes, Harry?"

Xander thanked him and took the offered bowl. Percy smiled and chatted to him and Ron; the twins kept the conversation light with some of their jokes and recent developments.

"That does look good," said a voice from overhead.

Xander's stomach growled at the sight of all the food as he lifted his head and let the smell fill his nostrils.

"Yup," Xander smiled at the ghost. "Sorry you can't join us, Sir Nick."

The ghost smiled pleasantly. "That's quite alright, my dear boy, you get used to it after a while."

"Oi, I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick." Ron said while pointing a fork at the ghost.

"Really tactful, Ron." Hermione snorted through a mouthful.

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy…" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?"

Xander groaned loudly as Nick yanked his head and it toppled, dangling by a loose thread; the kids at the table let out a groan and some looked like they were going to be sick. Xander grimaced and took a sip of drink.

"Like this," the Ghost barked loudly. "So … New Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the Cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable … he's the Slytherin ghost."

They sat and talked, Xander asked Percy about the teachers, and the young pompous soon-to-be man explained what each one did.

'Snape teaches Potions but we all know it's the Defense Against the Dark Arts job he wants.'

Xander already knew all of this, but it did not hurt to keep the flow going. He asked all the people around him who and what they were: Seamus explained about his dad and his mother, Neville about his gran and family, although he stayed quiet about his parents, and even got Hermione to open up a little. After about ten minutes of chatting, the Headmaster stood up.

"Ahem … Just a few more words, now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Xander arched an eyebrow but otherwise remained quiet.


	7. A brief interlude

Chapter 7

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

A brief interlude

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Later

"I've been thinking of ways that we can contact each other," Xander said as he walked back and forth across the Room of Requirement. History, or rather the Harry Potter books were repeating themselves, only earlier this time around. Fortunately, it gave him a better opportunity to train people, to make them _believe_.

He stopped, looked at the twins and then at Hermione.

"I've faced off against Voldemort at least once now: in the Chamber of Secrets, he tried to use Salazar's serpent against me, but I had help, Ginny fought him mentally."

The red head blushed…

"And Gilderoy helped me fight the snake," he said, looking over at the blond man, who bowed his head. "Voldemort is not dead," Xander went on, "he is alive and he _will be_ back. I can't tell you how I know what I know, only that I know it."

They all looked at him with confusion. Xander smiled. "When an agent comes to you and says, 'the sunshine is shining', you will answer them 'but the ice is slippery'. They will know who you are and that you work for me."

The room broke out into whispers. Fred stepped forward and beamed. "And who is Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Why dear brother," George followed with an equal grin; both twins held open boxes, "he's the Shadow."

Fred started handing out emerald rings and started explaining, "Hermione came up with a most ingenious idea to make contact with us discreetly in case any of us are compromised at any given moment."

"Quite true, brother of mine," George said, and everyone turned to the blushing bushy haired witch, who started explaining about the rings: how they worked and what would happen.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Professor Severus Snape was not in a good mood, not one little bit. For a start, he did not want to be exactly where he was, the Headmaster's office, and secondly he had potions brewing that would ruin if he stayed too long.

He was beyond mad; he was fuming.

And the trouble was, the Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, knew it. "These are false accusations," Snape said immediately.

"Are they?" Dumbledore replied. Albus examined Snape from over his half-moon spectacles. Snape looked away, "I have a dozen eye-witness reports from the class."

Snape sighed. "He is mediocre at best," he continued with a snarl. "Arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent -"

"You see what you expect to see, Severus," said Dumbledore as he looked back down at the paperwork on his desk. "Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likable, and reasonably talented; in fact, I believe Professor McGonagall reported that he was almost on par with Miss Granger. Personally, I find him an engaging child."

Snape winced as Hermione's name was mentioned.

Dumbledore turned a page, and said, without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?"

"Quirrell the snivelling stuttering pile of…"

"Severus," Albus said in a threatening tone.

"Why do you keep him? He is b…b…b…barely," Severus said in a mocking tone, "able to speak without stuttering, and breaks practically everything that he touches. Why, my students claim he has not taught a decent class since he returned."

Albus lifted his eyes and stared intently at Snape; he sighed and sat back in his chair. Fawkes hooted softly as though recognising his mood.

"Because it is… necessary," Albus said enigmatically, "I have need of him for a moment." A sudden thought struck Albus. "Mr Potter approached me with an unusual request the other day."

Severus groaned.

"You have been asking me for sometime whether or not you can teach the Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons."

Severus looked up suddenly and hopefully.

"Yes…" Snape whispered; he had waited a long time to get the opportunity to teach it, to teach what he knew.

"Mr Potter wishes to create a club for the Defence Against the Dark Arts, lessons set during lunch times and in the evenings. He believes it will prove who are willing to learn and who are not; those who are willing will get a first hand practical course in the art of defence."

"And you want me to teach the lessons?"

"Yes, but not taking over the actual lesson; you will be there to supervise and instruct." Albus paused and peered over his half-moon spectacles with an amused look. "And, Severus, please remember we wish to encourage students to join this lesson, not frighten them off."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I'd like to speak to the Headmaster please…"

Ron and Hermione gave each other strange looks; after a moment, the Gargoyle spoke and let them pass. It then jumped, as though suddenly alive, out of place and let them move towards the stairs.

Hermione squeaked when it jumped, and Ron had backed away slightly.

"Thanks," Xander said to the statue.

"Don't mention it…"

Hermione was perplexed. "How did you know it would do that?"

"I asked Professor McGonagall; firstly whether or not I could create the club and secondly who I should ask to get it in place."

They entered the office. Xander noticed at once the hundreds of paintings that littered the walls: each had different Headmasters and Headmistresses on it. All of them were watching the trio rather intently.

Dumbledore's office was a large and beautiful circular room, on one side of the room stood a large claw-footed desk, the Sorting Hat sitting on a shelf behind it.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind the desk; his long white hair trailed down his back just as surely as his long white beard trailed down his front. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles, which seemed to be peering rather intently at Xander's own green eyes.

The man who defeated Grindelwald in 1945. The only man who Riddle truly feared. The last remaining wielder of the Deathstick, also known as the Elder Wand. Xander soaked it all up; it was all there in his mind, all the information he would need to break Riddle. Hermione and Ron both looked between the two - master and student - as they stared intently at each other. It was almost as if they were trying to break into each other's minds, Harry's face was as passive as Professor Dumbledore's was.

Suddenly the magic was broken, Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "Good afternoon, Mr Potter," he said before turning to the other two, "Ms Granger and Mr Weasley."

Xander was so very close to quoting Star Wars…

'_Your arrogance is your weakness.'_

'_And yours is your faith in your friends…'_

Hermione watched as the suddenly impassive face sparkled with emotion, and Harry's green eyes lit up from the harsh coldness that was there. A smile worked its way, effortlessly, across his face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Xander looked at Hermione; the young bushy haired witch's eyes widened in surprise. He waved his hand at her. She breathed in and spoke rapidly. "We're learning nothing in Professor Quirrell's class; we would like to create a Defence Against the Dark Arts club."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "Why, may I ask?"

"Because he's teaching us nothing…"

"Hermione's right, I haven't learned anything useful."

"Other than cleaning up pixy crap," Xander said in agreement with Ron.

Albus chuckled and nodded. "Very well. Do you have any idea of where you would like to hold the lessons?"

Xander nodded slowly, "You could say that."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Snape looked out at the sea of eager faces; upon hearing that Harry Potter and Professor Snape would be teaching people Defence Against The Dark Arts, many had come. In total, the room had to, on its first meeting, expand to fit up to fifty students, which, if Xander had read the book right, was triple the amount as in book five.

Snape had been pacing backwards and forwards while the Granger child took their names on a piece of parchment. She was, if nothing else, efficient. Snape stopped and swept his gaze over the classroom.

Once again, when Severus Snape talked, he talked in barely a whisper. And yet, it seemed to travel over the whole class; everyone remained silent, and no one dared move as his voice captivated them.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.

"Your defences," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo…"


	8. Appearances and other Deceits

Chapter 8

**… … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Appearances and other Deceits

**… … … … … … … … … … … … …**

A slight figure stood in a very large room; the room spread outwards from the door and was comprised of many things. On some tables, there were maps, some old and some new, and pieces of parchment. On other tables, there were books of all varieties. The figure moved forward with a stealth that betrayed his age. His green eyes scanned the room, taking in all of the detail as he walked forward. On one particular wall, the figure stopped and a big grin spread across his face; he reached forward and pulled what would have been called by witches and wizards, a Muggle weapon.

His hands ran over the weapon with practiced ease, the likes of which an eleven-year-old boy should not have had.

The boy had never been to war, had never pulled a trigger and had never been trained by soldiers. And yet, those who were around him, would in later years, describe him to be a natural born leader.

Smiling, the green-eyed youth placed the gun carefully back on the rack. He looked around the room once more before heading towards the exit.

He stepped out and the door closed behind him; he then repeated an earlier process, of walking backwards and forwards past the troll three times, again, the door formed and he opened it and entered. Upon stepping in, Xander Harris, the Boy Who Lived, wrinkled his nose.

The room had filled with potion ingredients, most of which stank to high heaven. His heightened senses did not help.

He stepped back out, and repeated the process twice more, once to see the room for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and the fourth to find the Horcrux. He walked over to the statue and picked it up, tossing it lightly in the air as he did so. When he caught it again however, something strange happened. He could feel a stirring in his soul, and the hyena growled in his mind. The spirit did not like it, not one little bit.

Xander wondered if it was because of the Darkness of the object, or because it had Voldemort's soul in it, probably a mixture of the two.

He popped it into his pocket and went back to the dormitory, slipping in unnoticed, apart from the doorway that grumbled about the time of the morning, and placed the Diadem in the trunk.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander marvelled as the students in the classroom began firing off shots at each other. Ron and Hermione began duelling; naturally, the red head did not stand a chance. Hermione slammed him with a red Stunning spell.

Xander was practicing with Neville Longbottom; while for the moment the round-faced boy was nervous as hell, Xander knew and had faith that soon he would grow into a strong-willed fighter.

"Neville it's all about the wrist action," he explained, while to his side Seamus had snorted in amusement. "Look," he demonstrated. Xander tried basic spells first, the Levitation spell.

"What good's lifting something? What's that going to do?"

Xander grinned and aimed his wand at Ron; before the redhead could take in what was about to happen, Xander made the quick swish-and-flick motion, uttered the word and Ron was lifted up into the air, his wand bouncing on the ground and found himself being struck by a dozen bolts shot off by Hermione.

"Hey!"

Xander lowered his friend down gently to the ground.

"Now the trick is to find a fixed point, picture it in your mind and aim. Once you've got a hold of it with the spell, lift it up and move it about."

"It's also about pronunciation!" Hermione barked as she sent another bolt at Ron, who ducked and squealed.

"Hermione is correct, pronounce the word properly or you might get some adverse effect."

Neville nodded wisely and started the flicking movements.

"Try it slowly first, just practice the wrist action before you try it quickly…" The two practiced for nearly an hour before Neville was able to lift the vase up.

"I did it!" Neville bounced happily.

"All about patience Nev … stick with it and you'll do well," Xander grinned as he shot off a bolt at Ron's legs just as Hermione's hit him in the chest.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hedwig flew down through a window in the Great Hall and landed on the table, just as Xander shovelled his fourth sausage into his mouth. The owl hooted happily at him.

He chewed, swallowed, and smirked, "Morning Hedwig."

The owl hooted again and lifted her leg to show a bundle of letters. Xander untied them and gave the nocturnal creature a piece of sausage meat.

"Who're those from?" asked Ron.

"You ever heard about what happened to the cat?" replied Xander.

Ron shook his head negatively, until Hermione clarified what he meant. "Oh."

"Letters." He picked out an ornate letter that had the Wolfram and Hart logo on it and smiled. Naturally, they would have an office in every dimension, and he was pleased. He had passed on information about Angelus, his whereabouts and the Jasmine and the Beast incident that would occur in ten years. They responded eagerly, thanking him for the future knowledge without asking where he got it from, and naturally enquired as to whether or not he had any more. Xander smiled; they also promised that should he have any need of their services all he had to do was ask.

"Wolfram and Hart?" asked Hermione.

"They're a law firm," Xander explained to Hermione, with a rather smug look. "A very expensive law firm."

"Oh…"

The next letter was from Gilderoy Lockhart, expressing the need to get together and chat sometime, perhaps to do a picture shoot or maybe even an interview. Ron screwed his face up in disgust.

"Mum loves him."

Xander shrugged his shoulders and added it to the mental list…

He also received an update from Gringotts telling him about the house that the Dursleys had built; he had paid a large sum of money to have a new room built up from scratch. Harry Potter may have put up with living in crap, but Xander Harris was not about to. They promised that the wards were the best that money could buy, and that the room was fitted to have every wizard's needs. They had also stated that they fitted the room with every piece of technology he had requested.

"Sweet."

He rolled the parchment up and placed it in his bag.

Xander and Ron paid Hagrid a visit later on that afternoon; when they went into the small dimly lit cabin, the great hound leapt up and woofed at his presence. It was not a dangerous growl or bark, but an 'I'm happy to see you' kind of woof.

Xander scratched the great hound's ears, "Hey Fang…"

Hagrid chuckled; "Down, Fang…" The dog instantly obeyed and sat on his bed.

"So, how's school treating yeh?"

"Snape's being a dork as usual," he replied, receiving odd looks from both ex-wizard and wizard to be. "But otherwise, most lessons are fine."

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid said with an amused look, looking down intently at the boy who blushed but held his gaze. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Xander chuckled, "Yup, sounds like them."

Xander let the conversation drift onto lessons and pupils; the last thing he needed to do was bring up Snape, as he already knew that the arrogant sod did not like him and the reasons behind it.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot - great with animals."

Xander looked at the newspaper and as per ordered events, Riddle had tried to break into Gringotts. Xander had hoped that maybe he could get there and time the events together but it was too risky; how would he, an eleven year old boy explain what he was doing and why he was breaking into Gringotts? Not only would he be thrown into Azkaban, but also it would put everything he had struggled so far to put into operation at risk. He sighed and put the newspaper down.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville explained, holding up the glass ball filled with swirling, white smoke. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this, and if it turns red… Oh..." His face fell, because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet.

"You've forgotten something..."

Malfoy had gone for the small ball like object but before he could grab it, Xander's hand was there. He picked it up and grinned wickedly at Malfoy, before passing it back to Neville. Xander flipped Malfoy the finger and they went back to the lesson.

Xander was able to get the hang of flying on a broom easily enough. After a few mishaps with the brooms in the beginning, he was zooming through the air with a practiced ease. He could honestly understand the attraction the younger mind had with it.

Neville made the same mistake of climbing on his broom and flying off far too quickly, and eventually he came crashing down with a nasty crack.

Naturally, the first thing Malfoy had done was start laughing and insulting Neville.

Xander sighed. "You don't remember that rule I placed, do you, Draco?"

"What rule?"

"The one about insulting my friends?"

Hermione breathed in, "Harry you can't."

"No way, I'm not letting you get close enough," said Malfoy, reaching down and grabbing the Remembrall before jumping on his broom, and pushing off quickly into the air with a big grin on his face.

"More than one way to skin a ferret…" Xander said as he pulled out his wand, and bellowed, "Accio _Remembrall_!"

Unfortunately, Draco had been holding onto ball a little too tight, and as the powerful spell connected with it, it shot out of his hand and knocked him off balance fifteen feet up in the air. Malfoy came crashing to the ground hard, just as the Remembrall reached Xander's outstretched hand. Many of the Gryffindors laughed at him and oo'ed at Xander's skill.

"Nice one," said Ron.

"Better than getting on my broom; Madam Hooch said no flying so I wasn't technically breaking any rules."

Hermione scowled but remained quiet…


	9. Seeking fame…or not

Unknown – A: To keep you guys on your toes (big grin) B: In the book Hagrid is moving the philosophers stone and actually gives away that he's doing it. Its also, not a major give away because 'Zippo' already knows what's going on! 'Shakes head and sighs' A: read the book, and B: its not Zippo its Zeppo.

Chapter 9

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Seeking fame…or not

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Never… in all my time at Hogwarts…"

"Ah, hell…" said Xander under his breath.

"How dare you - might have broken his neck -"

Well at least he wasn't caught _on_ the broom, thank God for small mercies. Xander didn't really care, but shot Draco a nasty look, the blonde-haired boy almost seemed to wilt under his gaze. Fortunately, by that time, Madam Hooch had made her way back.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor --"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy -" Ron pointed at the crumpled form lying on the ground and actually growled, Xander's eyebrows went heavenly in surprise.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

"How come he gets Mr and I don't…"

The look Xander received wasn't a pretty one. Xander sighed and stashed his wand away as McGonagall led them, seemingly towards Flitwick's classroom as per the book. It seemed that no matter what he tried to do, some events were trying to force themselves back into alignment. They moved quickly and quietly up the front steps, up the marble staircase inside, with the teacher grabbing the door handle and pulling it open. Ron looked nervous and scared as they walked through. Xander kept his face as passive as possible; it wouldn't do to have a smirk on his face as she poked her head into the classroom.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Wood?" squeaked Flitwick.

Xander almost snorted in humour as the burly fifth-year boy came out with a curious look on his face. She barked orders at them and they followed suit, eventually pulling the three of them into an empty classroom, ordering Peeves out as she did so. When the ghost had vanished through the wall, she whirled around and looked Xander in the eye; Xander, to his credit, didn't flinch.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."

Wood's face split into a grin.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. His wand movement definitely needs improving but he caught the Rememberall from a fifty-foot dive, it might not be in the air but that sort of coordination…"

"It was nothing…"

"Nothing Potter," McGonagall said with a slight smirk. "We'll see what skill you've got on a broom and if you live up to expectations…"

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" Wood was bouncing so much he looked as though he were going to wet himself.

Xander shook his head, while it was a lie, it wasn't technically a lie… He hadn't 'seen' a match before.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Xander and staring at him. "Light, speedy… We'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor, a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

Ron stood there with his mouth open, "Mr. Weasley, close your mouth." Ron's mouth snapped shut.

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..." Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you." Then she suddenly smiled. "Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander spoke with Ron afterwards, who told him that the twins were Beaters. At lunchtime, he grabbed Ron, found them and dragged them over to the table. There, he grilled the twins about everything to do with Quidditch, including tactics and what to expect from the others. The Slytherins, it turned out, were dirty players; that didn't really surprise him but he had more of a head start than'Potter' did. As soon as they finished lunch, he went to the library and grabbed books on the game, looking up other teams and their playing, including something called the _Wronski Feint _and the_Plumpton Pass_, which was supposedly accidental, according to the book. Xander snorted and carried on reading.

"Interesting…"

Xander smiled. The match was going to be a good one. Xander drew out a quill from his bag and a piece of parchment and started writing.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Fortunately, this time around, Malfoy had been suitably scared enough of Xander… or in his mind, Harry, to not bother making the challenge. Xander had gotten up around ten o'clock, quietly slipped down the stairs to the Common Room and opened the door, gave Neville a poke and let the forgetful boy in. Neville thanked him profusely.

"How'd you know I was here?" Neville said.

Xander smiled. "When I hadn't heard you come back to bed I got worried, if you weren't here I was going to get Percy."

"Thanks again…"

Xander was wide-awake; that was the problem with having the hyena spirit tied to his soul, he didn't need much sleep. In fact, he could probably go with a couple of hour's sleep and be fine for the rest of the day. Instead of sleeping, he closed his eyes and meditated, taking in the day's events and running them through his mind; they practically paralleled Harry's timeline, with the exception of the 'broom' incident and the wizards' Dual, which had not happened this time.

That day, Xander found Percy and had a quiet word with him about Hagrid.

"Hagrids got a dragons egg."

"He what!?"

"Percy, I need you to chill," Xander said in a calm tone. "What I need is your help on this one."

"How so?" Percy asked, his demeanor changing drastically.

"We're going to need to get rid of that egg quickly and quietly," explained Xander. "Do you know anyone who can help us?"

"Actually I do…" Percy scratched his chin. "When will we need to remove it?"

"I'll give you the heads up…"

As Xander started to move off, Percy touched his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me."

Breakfast was certainly interesting enough; he'd spoken to the Professor and told her that he'd sent off a letter to Gilderoy Lockhart, who had replied the same hour giving him detailed information on where to acquire a broom. The contacts turned out to be legitimate but expensive; however, with the fortune he had in Gringotts, Xander really didn't find a problem and voiced this. He said in his letter to the broom manufacturer that he required a fast broom that looked good and handled well, a custom-designed one if he could. He promised that if the broom worked as he wished, he would buy a whole set for the Gryffindor team and, with the Headmaster's permission, do a photo shoot.

They also replied that day and said they would fulfill all of his requests. It would take a few days but until then they would send a Nimbus Two-Thousand for him to use until then. The Nimbus arrived at breakfast the next day, much to the chagrin of the Slytherin table.

"A Nimbus Two-Thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."

Xander grinned, "We'll go out and practice in a while." Xander turned to the bushy haired witch next to him. "Wanna fly?"

She looked pale and shook her head negatively…

"Meh, your choice."

At seven o'clock that evening, Xander went outside to the grounds and met Wood, where they talked and chatted about what each ball did. He was given a brief demonstration of each, including the Snitch. Xander asked Wood about football and suggested that maybe they could get a couple of teams together…

Wood agreed after a moments thought, as there were quite a few Muggleborns at Hogwarts, and it would be good for team spirit.

"Okay, lad, I'll think on it," Wood said as Xander got on the broom and kicked off. Harry's memories came to the fore as he shot up into the air, both minds in agreement, there was nothing like it. When Xander landed, Wood stood stock-still and shook his head in disbelief. "Sure you ain't done this before?"

Xander grinned, "Nope…"

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year for sure," said Wood happily, as they trudged back up to the castle. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Xander grinned as he imagined that; bringing up Harry's memories as he practiced levitating his feather, earning ten points for Gryffindor as he did so. Hermione got another ten as she brought her feather into the air. Xander had sat next to her this time and let Ron sit next to Seamus whose feather had exploded like a bomb. "You should join the military Seamus, that could come in really useful, who'd expect a feather?"

The group burst into laughter, even Seamus who flipped Xander the finger. Xander took Ron through the motion and saying the words clearly, Hermione beaming at him as he did so. By the end of the lesson, with Xander's help, Ron was able to lift the feather.

As the three of them sat at dinner that evening, Xander looked up at the bats that fluttered all over the place and pondered: in his timeline they'd created a device that could call them, he wondered if they could create a similar one here. He asked the twins, who both shrugged and said they'd look into it.

He hoped by the fourth year to have one at least for the TriWizard tournament.

"What is it with you and bats?"

Xander grinned at Ron. "At least they aren't spiders…" Ron couldn't agree more as he suppressed a shiver. Xander grinned and began the countdown.

Five…four…three…two…

Right on cue, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall and bellowed out at the top of his lungs…

"_Troll_ -- in the dungeons -- thought you ought to know," before passing out cold on the floor with fright. However, Xander knew better…


	10. Game on!

Jonah: Thank you. I'll tell you what, when I hit book three I'll repost this story on Twisting.

Dreamweaver: It appears great minds think alike, I had planned originally for Xander to shake Principle Goodvibes… sorry wrong show, Professor Quirrells hand and have him burst into flames, but thought nah, cliché and BORING.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Seriously, I'm happy because Harry Potter doing it over has already been done, Harry Potter in fact has been done to death on this site. This idea isn't even unique, it's borrowed with the authors permission, Susan Anthony over at Twisting, if Wishes were Thestrals we'd all run screaming. If you appreciate my work go read hers and bump up her reviews and S'TarKan's Nightmares of the futures past.

Chapter 10

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Game on!

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, some assistance please."

Percy was definitely in his element as Dumbledore had called for immediate order and asked the Prefects to take the students back to their Common Rooms. They helped Percy, who was a little friendlier to him since their discussion, direct the flow of students; this time Xander felt no urge to go Troll hunting, and let the teachers get on with it.

They sat up with the other students for a while, talking and speculating what was happening, but otherwise the rest of the evening was very quiet. He took the time to sit with Ron and Hermione, and they went through their homework to make sure everything was up to date and in order. Xander's was fine, but Ron's was not, and with a little help, they got his homework sorted; even Snape's essay was done.

They went to bed after the 'all clear' was sounded; Xander; unlike some of the boys; slept easily…

Xander spent the rest of the month practicing Quidditch with Ron; he had managed to drag Hermione out into the cold mornings with much groaning, but she joined them, albeit reluctantly. Eventually, he even managed to get her on a broom and got her to lift a couple of feet into the air. All he had to do was get her over her fear of flying and she would be fine. The Defense Against The Dark Arts sessions were moving along nicely; they now had to split it up into to two lessons as more students were joining.

"I jog every morning," Xander said to Ron. Ron grimaced at the thought of exercise that did not involve magic. "If you want to join me, feel free…" He made the same offer to Hermione.

Hermione did, she joined in jogging and the two talked about everything: school, the wizarding world and life afterwards. Xander had not really thought that far ahead, after all, in the books Harry had gone on to work with the Ministry and had changed it practically overnight. He was thinking about business and helping the Slayers after the fall of the Council; perhaps he could even be a liaison to the wizarding world. It was worth thinking about, but not just yet; first of all he had to survive.

Snow soon began to fall onto the ground and covered it up quickly; snowball fights ensued, and sadly, so too did the Quidditch season. The first thing Xander did was grab Hermione and the two of them looked up warming spells. She found one that could be put onto clothes and they tried it out. Xander ordered a pair of gloves that would prevent him from slipping off the broom and they applied the spell to that as well.

"Niceeee," Xander grinned, as he felt warm and fuzzy all over, the spell definitely worked. "I guess that makes me hot stuff then…"

Hermione giggled.

He could go into Quidditch, Xander thought with a mental snort. All the glory he could get from that, but nah, neither he nor Harry liked the limelight much, preferring to stay in the background to be a string puller.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Okay, men," Wood said.

"And women," said the Chaser, Angelina Johnson.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Xander, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He glared at them all as if to say, "Or else."

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

Xander grinned; he was donning his newly bought clothes, and had his new broom to boot. The broom was everything he wanted, fast, agile and could protect him against curses, which he'd been very specific about.

Xander looked around at the stages and saw the crowds of people watching, teachers and students alike. He held his broom by his side and watched as Wood walked up to the middle of the pitch like his other 'half', both Captains smiled at each other and shook hands, although there was a lot of venom between the two.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,"

The other captain Marcus Flint smiled nastily…

"Mount your brooms, please."

Xander did, and as she blew the whistle, she threw the Quaffle into the air and released the catch on the trunk which held the Bludgers and Snitch tightly. The Bludgers shot off in search of some bones to break and the Snitch fluttered its wings and shot heavenly. Xander followed suit, kicking off and hurtling upwards. He kept his sight on the golden, fluttering ball, letting the Hyena senses come to fore, his ears let him know what was going around him while his sixth sense picked up on anything flying his way. He dodged the Bludger that aimed toward his head, and climbed as high as he could dare.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

'Okay,' Xander thought as he watched the other Seeker scanning the air around them, 'time for phase one.'

He made as though he'd seen something, whipping his around quickly. The enemy Seeker saw the sudden movement.

'_You have to win the crowd.'_

Xander remembered the line from Gladiator as he shot towards the ground, the air rushing in his ears and the ground getting closer, he reached out his hand in a grasp. The other Seeker was definitely on his tail now.

"Merlin's beard, he's got something!"

Xander felt all his warning signals blaring, when he felt it was time he pulled the broom up with all his strength, grunted with the exertion.

"I don't believe it!" He raced upwards, and saw the other seeker lying on the ground. The crowds roared as Xander rose past them.

"I don't believe it," Jordan repeated himself, "He's pulled the _Wronski Feint!"_

The crowd roared with delight… Xander saw it just as he saw Hooch stomp out into the middle of the pitch, just as she pulled out her whistle and blew hard, bringing the game to an end for the day.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The twins kicked off from the ground on their brooms at the same time, launching upwards with the rest of the group. Both of them were in complete agreement with the other, there was nothing like flying. Nothing at all.

Fred and George slapped hands as they pulled out their batons, George ducked a Bludger that was on a course for his head, whacked it with all his strength and Fred saw it and got it off the rebound. The Bludger narrowly missed Flint.

"Nice shot there from the Weasley twins, shame they missed!"

Fred grinned at Jordan as the commentator cheered them on and received another telling-off, yet again from **McGonagall. **Angelina managed to get a hold of the Quaffle and threw it to Alicia Spinnet, who spiralled around as she took hold of it mid air. They passed it back between each other until Flint came up between them and yanked it mid-catch. He headed full-pelt towards the Gryffindor goal and threw it with all his might.

But Wood was there and he was on form, as usual, jumping up and spinning around.

"I don't believe it!"

Something about Jordan's tone of voice caught Fred's attention, he looked towards Harry, the slight form, as his head spun around, his eyes zeroed in on something and he dove.

Fred grinned…

George grinned…

The two of them followed suit and kept the Bludger out of the way, knocking at Slytherins who tried to stop their star Seeker from getting the Snitch.

But something was wrong… George couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as soon as Harry started pulling up he did get it. _He was pulling the Wronski Feint!_

George watched, open-mouthed, his twin equally delighted as the other Seeker slammed into the ground and bounced a few times before stopping cold. Harry started spiraling upwards, and something in that moment happened that George finally understood, something clicked in his mind and both twins watched expectantly, as Hooch walked out, pulled her whistle and blew…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander wrapped his hand around the Snitch, stopped mid-air as Hooch blew the whistle and lifted his hand up in triumph.

The crowd went wild, (well, the Gryffindor side did at least), people stood up clapping and cheering, the teachers too, as they realized that despite the fact that Hooch had blown the whistle to call the end of the game due to an injury, Harry James Potter had grabbed the Golden Snitch and had won it.

Xander grinned at the crowds; he landed on the ground besides scowling Madam Hooch and looked at the crumpled form beside her.

He could tell instantly that the boy was alive, he could see the slow movement of his chest, and hear the shallow breathing… the beating of his heart.

"_Potter_, what the hell do you think you were doing!"

"Winning the game, Miss…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione and Ron sat in the crowds, shouting along with the others, as the team played and scored, as Wood protected the goal. The players, dodging and blocking and Jordan commentating.

"- Come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Hermione clapped her hands in joy, as did Ron. She'd never liked football much, not like her father who watched it when it was on. Normally she couldn't stand sports but this…

It was thrilling to watch as the players dodged real attacks that were incredibly dangerous…

"Ron, look…"

"What?"

He was too busy watching the attractive players; she rolled her eyes.

"Ron, history in the making," she said, slightly irritated.

Even as she said it, she felt it within the pit of her stomach, she saw Harry see something and dive. Ron saw it too.

"Wait, there's no Snitch…"

Not that he could make out anyway… His eyes widened.

"Holy shit…"

A term he'd heard his brothers use a couple of times, a Muggle term, kind of like Merlin's beard…

Harry dived and he dived fast, launching himself at the ground with a furious speed as the other Seeker joined him, but didn't make it back up again.

Ron stood up and cheered loudly, as Harry reached out and grabbed the Snitch mid-air. Ron was impressed, damn impressed.


	11. Aftermath

Chapter 11

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aftermath

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Just what do you think you were doing?"

"Winning the game…" replied Xander, simply.

"That's what you told Madam Hooch, but personally I disagree, I think you were showing off, something that could very well nearly have killed the other team's Seeker."

He was in the office with Professor McGonagall who was giving him an angry telling off. He sat back and sighed.

"I thought I saw the Snitch, in all the chaos I guess I was confused…"

McGonagall didn't buy it, naturally, she saw right through his lie.

"So you are telling me, honestly, that you weren't trying to pull of a very dangerous move known as the _Wronski Feint_?"

"Nope…"

McGonagall scowled at the double meaning of his answer.

"Very well, I'm not going to issue detention, but I will deduct ten points from Gryffindor to keep Professor Snape at bay. You may go."

Xander got up and got as far as the door before she called after him.

"Oh and Potter…"

"Yes Professor?"

"Good game," she said, a tiny glint appearing in her eyes.

He flashed a smile at her, closed the door behind him, and made his way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When he opened the door, the people all stood up and everyone cheered and clapped loudly.

"Bloody -"

"- hell," Fred finished for George. Xander shook both their hands, and those of many other players and students that were in there; even Percy was impressed. What he had actually hoped to do, pulling the stunt that he'd denied to everyone, was prevent Professor Quirrell from trying to curse his broom, and it had apparently worked.

Xander had a grin plastered on his face, and even Hermione was smiling. He could see the reprimand in her eyes, but for the moment, she was holding back, no doubt letting them revel in the glorious win.

People congratulated him, slapped him on the back, and welcomed him as part of the Gryffindor House. He had proven himself as one of them, a true Gryffindor. Cunning and strong, a fine mix, perhaps the Sorting Hat was right.

Finally, when the celebrations wound down, Ron and Hermione sat next to him. He sighed as he stared into the fire.

"That was really dangerous…"

"But bloody brilliant," Ron countered Hermione's comment. It was like having an angel and a demon on his shoulders, Hermione being the angel and Ron being the devil, obviously…

"Yes, it was dangerous, and no, I won't try it again, but I'm certain I saw the Snitch." He glanced at Ron and winked.

"Of course, mate," Ron had a huge grin on him.

For the rest of the term, snow started settling quite nicely on the ground. He'd owled Madam Malkin with regards to getting some new warm clothes. Naturally, she'd been quick and questioning, but they'd arrived just in time. He'd put on warmer jogging clothes and continued with his runs, Hermione following suit as well and now even Ron was starting to meet up with them, although the cold mornings meant he was grumbling a lot more.

Xander had said that the stronger you were, the better at Quidditch you would be; it would strengthen your reflexes and would help one's reaction time. This had been more than enough to convince the youngest redhead.

Naturally, Draco had made several snotty comments during the Potions class about Xander not being wanted at home, at which, Xander had sighed and ignored him; it wasn't worth being baited while Snape was watching. The greasy-haired Potions master had calmed down a lot since they'd started the after-lessons DADA classes together, even to the point of being somewhat civilized. Xander wasn't expecting miracles after all.

Hagrid had managed to get massive firs from the forest and had lumbered through the castle with them. Fortunately, this time, there was no detention for Ron, or even a telling off as Malfoy had stayed clear of the two of them, remembering Xander's little lesson on insulting one's friends.

They took the time to study some defensive spells and practiced with a few of the students in the Room of Requirement. Even a couple of the Slytherins had decided to join them. Xander was slowly starting to get Hermione onto the broomstick. It took a lot of effort, but when she would finally be able to fly, she would be, to quote Ron 'Brilliant'.

The trio was sat with the twins in the Common Room discussing this and that, when a sudden thought struck Xander.

"Have either of you two heard of Star Wars?"

"What?" both of them chorused with confused looks.

"It's a Muggle film brought out in the 1980's."

'_Andrew would have had a field day'_ he chuckled to himself as both of them shook their heads. Xander grinned.

"Well, let me tell you a story sat in a galaxy far, far away, and a long time ago…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander had no need nor any desire to look in the Restricted Section, seeing as he already knew who was what and what was going to happen, more or less, he simply decided to spend the time sitting back and relaxing.

During this period, Ron and Xander had sat down and started playing Wizards Chess, for hours on end the two of them would battle it out. Ron would use his tactics and strategy, while Xander would use his superior knowledge, both past, present and future to try to beat the younger one. They would, on some of their games, get quite a large audience, as people watched to see who would win in the battles.

Xander had quoted Luke in one of the battles, "Your arrogance is your weakness, my emperor."

Ron had smirked and responded in kind, "And yours is your faith in your friends." This was said right before he smashed Xanders king. Xander thought of the two scientists who would sit in the Atlantis Cafeteria for hours on end and simply stare at each other before either made a move; he would've liked to introduce Ron to the two, now _that_ would've made for a good game.

He'd sent off for his presents: a collection of books for Mrs. Weasley, knowing that she was a fan of Gilderoy Lockhart; a couple of muggle books on 'How Things Work' for Mr. Weasley; a few books for Ron on Quidditch and he was trying to get a signed photo of the Chudley Canons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team. The team had yet to reply but he was certain they would. For Hermione he'd gotten books also, but he'd made sure that it was on some very advanced Magics that he knew would keep her quiet for hours on end.

Christmas Eve had been as boring and as tense as he remembered it to be in the Slayers house. Lots of girls running around and screaming 'oh my god it's Christmas!'

The next morning, Xander woke to find a small pile of presents sitting at the bottom of his bed. He grinned as he swung his legs over; he lifted his nose up and sniffed the air, nothing dangerous or different. He shrugged and picked up the first one.

It was two presents stuck together, he looked at the note.

"_Compliments of Wolfram and Hart._

_Happy Christmas Mr Potter."_

He chuckled. Sniffing the packages, he ran his hands over them and let his mind and senses open up. He blinked and looked up and saw Ron looking at him strangely. He tore opened the package and found a pair of fighting sticks and a book.

'_Oh dear,'_ he thought.

It appeared Wolfram and Hart knew who he was…

"You alright, mate?"

He jerked and looked at Ron; the youngest male of the Weasley clan stopped what he was doing and stared at Harry, as something within the young boy's eyes almost seemed to flash. For a moment he was certain he was staring at a dog, or perhaps a wolf of some kind that looked ready to pounce on him. Harry blinked and the image was gone.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what are they?"

"Fighting sticks," Xander replied, standing up and flicking one into the air, before whirling around and catching it.

"Wow…"

"If you want, I'll teach you how to fight?"

"Sure…" Ron replied, smiling.

The wood was a nice oak, they were carved ornately, and they were expensive, no doubt. The book turned out to be fighting techniques.

Ron tore open his gifted and boggled at it. "A signed photo from the Chudley Canons!"

Xander chuckled and nodded.

"Happy Christmas mate…"

"Thanks!"

He didn't even bother opening the Dursleys' present and threw it on the rubbish pile. Xander opened up the present from Mrs. Weasley and read the thank you note; she had received the signed books from Gilderoy Lockhart and had made him a sweater in return.

"Oh, no," Ron groaned, "She's made you a Weasley sweater."

Xander chuckled and put it on with a large grin.

His next present also contained candy - a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione. This only left one parcel. Xander picked it up and instantly knew what it was, the invisibility cloak… One of the Deathly Hallows.

He opened it with a sense of anticipation, as always, reading it and seeing it for one's self was never the same thing. He held it up and watched as it shimmered in the light. Ron gasped and looked at him with awe.

"I've heard of those," Ron said quietly as he put down the box of Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is, they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" Xander asked; he needed to play the game naturally.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ron, "I'm sure it is - try it on."

Xander did with a grin; he covered his head with the cloak. "How do I look?"

Ron laughed, "You don't, mate."

Chuckling, Xander took the cloak off and folded it up; he then opened his trunk up and put it into one of the drawers.

"Nice trunk…"

As he came up and out of the trunk, Ron said, "There's a note, it must've fallen out."

Xander nodded; the note from Dumbledore.

'_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you.'_

Oh, he intended to…

"I'd give anything for one of these,"

Xander nodded, he'd get Willow to look at it and study it and hopefully she'd be able to find some way to replicate it. However, if it had been given to Ignotus Peverell by Death itself then it might not be able to be replicated, but time and Willow's genius would tell.

Xander discreetly disappeared for a moment and had a quiet discussion with Percy; he explained that it was almost time and that he would need to be ready for "Operation Dragon's Egg". Percy had smirked and nodded and had come down with him to meet the twins, also wearing a new jumper. They all sat down and looked at each other's presents.

Breakfast was also an interesting event; even Xander gawked at the amount of food that was supplied after Dumbledore's Christmas speech. He sat there and helped himself to a large amount of food, and downed nearly as much as Ron did. He pulled crackers with everyone and swapped jokes, and he saw Dumbledore wearing a bonnet on his head. He shook his head in amusement and cleared away the smoke.

They all left laden with presents, proceeded outside shortly afterwards, and participated in a snowball fight. Xander managed to get the twins by throwing with both hands, twatting the two squarely in their respective faces.

He'd received an onslaught from them in retaliation for that little manoeuvre.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was time; he'd called Percy aside and had given him the details on the when and the where. Percy had agreed and had discreetly made contact with Charlie. Xander received a note from Hagrid giving a date and a time to meet him at the hut, and Xander had then passed this information onto the Prefect who was preparing transportation.

Now that Hermione had studying partners who were actually interested in their schoolwork - well, Ron maybe not so much, but at Xander's gentle prompting he did his course work, she was not as stressed over it. It made things easier and it meant that he had less work to do towards the end, for which Xander was grateful.

They bumped into Hagrid at the library and Xander made enquired about the health of the egg. Hagrid shushed them, looking around to ensure they weren't being overheard and promised that if they kept quiet they would be allowed to see the egg hatch.

Phase one of the plan was in operation.

Phase two started when he went to Percy. "Malfoy will follow us down to the cabin, you'll be doing patrols around eight, and you'll spot him."

"Should I send him to bed?"

"No," Xander shook his head. "Let him see us, this will prompt Hagrid to remove the dragon, but you'll catch him coming up. Deduct twenty points from Slytherin."

Percy grinned. "I'm sure Professor Snape will appreciate that."

"Exactly…"

The trio made their way down to the hut in the freezing snow, wrapped up warm using the spell Hermione had taught them. Once there, Xander reached up and knocked. Hagrid opened the door and light spilled out onto the white snow. He let them in and closed it.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

The egg was sitting underneath the kettle in the heart of the fire. Naturally, Hagrid was set up…

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" said Hermione, pointing out one of the most obvious mistakes.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin' , said Hagrid, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library - Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit - it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half-hour. An' see here - how ter recognise diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

He looked very pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said. However, Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

The third and final phase of the plan happened four mornings later when Xander received a letter at breakfast from Hagrid, telling him that the egg was due to hatch and they should come down tonight to watch. He had a conversation with Hermione about whether or not they should go, both finally deciding that they should, and ended the conversation when Xander spotted Malfoy listening.

That night, they left quietly, once again underneath Xander's Invisibility Cloak; he let his senses out and could hear Malfoy not far behind them. Once at the hut, he knocked on the door and they were admitted.

"It's nearly out," Hagrid said as they moved into the nice warm hut.

They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched anxiously. All at once, there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Xander thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny body; it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns, and bulging, orange eyes.

It sneezed. A couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mummy!" said Hagrid.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"

Hagrid was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face - he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Malfoy had seen the dragon.

Phase five of the plan was completed; Percy would catch him inside and detain him long enough for them to get the creature out.

"Just let him go," Xander urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

"Hagrid what if I could get him away somewhere safely?" He began disusing options with Hagrid.

"What are we going to do about Norbert?" Ron said quietly, out of Hagrid's earshot, rolling his eyes. Xander filled him in on the plan.

A moment later, there was a loud knocking on the door, Hagrid rushed to hide the dragon but it was too late, the Headmaster opened the door up and stepped in. His twinkling blue eyes cast over the scene.

"Rubeus?" said the Headmaster slowly. Hagrid sagged. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Phase six was now complete, and with the Headmaster's help they were able to move the dragon quickly and quietly. Dumbledore promised Hagrid that he would arrange for him to see the dragon whenever he wanted and that the creature would be more than safe with Charlie.

Xander flopped onto his bed that night with a wry grin… whoever said things weren't interesting in the wizarding world didn't know what they were talking about.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was having something of a dilemma. Well he didn't know if he should consider it a dilemma, perhaps gratuitous luck.

He had hoped, not willingly perhaps, that Harry Potter would eventually face off against Voldemort who was stuck on the side of Quirrell's head, but alas, it had not happened. Albus was absolutely certain that the boy would figure out that something was going on, after all he'd laid down all sorts of clues, even going to the point of sending Hagrid, the one person in the whole of the school who couldn't keep a secret, to get the Philosophers Stone from Gringotts.

The boy had almost seemed to go out of his way to avoid a confrontation with Voldemort; it seemed as though he knew that there was trouble brewing and went out of his way to avoid it.

However, that was impossible; no one had that sort of uncanny luck. Not even Albus was that lucky. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. At this rate, the young boy would never be ready for the battle to come.

The year had gone well for the kids, they had passed all of their exams, Harry was practically on par with Hermione Granger, and was even managing to bring young Mister Weasley out of his shell. He'd spied the three of them on the odd occasion, jogging outside on the grounds. Albus noted that it wouldn't be long with the way they were acting, before Neville Longbottom joined them. He liked Neville, the young boy was so innocent, so scared all the time.

'_Well,'_ Albus thought, _'hopefully things will be better next year.'_


	12. Home again… Kinda

Book 2

Chapter 12

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Home again… Kinda

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander was happy to be leaving school; for the moment, he would be returning home to the Dursley's to evaluate what he knew and how to prepare for the battles ahead. He had gone out of his way to avoid all of the traps and the eventual meeting with Voldemort. The whispers he had heard was that Dumbledore had come back from the meeting with the Council only to find Quirrell desperately trying to get the Stone from the Mirror; they had had a battle in which Quirrell had lost, and eventually succumbed to Voldemort's drain on his soul.

The man had, without knowing it - although he probably knew towards the end - signed his own death warrant.

Now all Xander had to do, he thought grimly as he boarded the train, was survive the Dursleys and their regime. He, Hermione, Ron and Neville chose a cabin towards the end of the train, their usual spot. Conversations consisted of schoolwork, what they were going to do during the summer and the next year, and once again, Xander found himself bouncing around questions and keeping up the flow of the conversation. During the talk they also spoke about the Quidditch match and what happened to the 'poor' seeker. He had grinned at that.

Only so much conversation could flow around before he drifted off to sleep, his heightened senses and his new pack keeping him alert should any trouble approach. He doubted it; Malfoy had learned several painful lessons over the course of the year.

The train finally started slowing down. They gathered their stuff; Xander got his trunk and other gear, including his owl, and stacked it all on a trolley. When they made their way as a group out of Kings Cross station, he found himself more than a little surprised to see a very pissed-off-looking Uncle Vernon standing there with his arms folded. Hermione gave him a worried look seeing his Uncle; he shrugged it off and made her promise to write. She did, hugged him and left with her parents.

Xander pushed the trolley up to the fuming man, and thanked him for picking him up. Vernon grunted something inaudible as they made their way to the car and Xander chose not to ask him to repeat it. The journey home was in complete silence, neither saying a word to the other; Xander didn't want to push his luck with the man.

It wasn't until about a quarter of the way through the summer that he decided to take a chance and threaten the Dursleys with their lives. This coincided with the meeting that Vernon had booked, the one where the Masons were coming over.

"I've been thinking," Xander told the family - if they could be called that – as they sat at the kitchen table. "I've been thinking about a lot of things, and one of them is you." He looked slowly from person to person, meeting each of their eyes in turn. Aunt Petunia looked disgusted, Dudley looked confused, and Uncle Vernon looked furious that he was even speaking.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Vernon said with a snarl.

"I've changed," Xander said calmly. Vernon snorted and folded his massive arms. "I've grown up. In fact, I consider myself more of a man than you."

"Is that so?" The red vein in Vernon's forehead stood out. "You think you can take me, boy?" he demanded. Dudley sat there with a sneer on his piggy face, his beady little eyes watching Xander's every move.

"There's a law forbidding me from using magic until I'm of age," Xander said.

"Well, at least those freaks got something right," Vernon muttered. Xander ignored him.

"But that wouldn't save you if I were to turn my wand on you and used the same spell that killed my parents." They weren't _his_ parents technically, but the Dursleys didn't know that. Petunia gasped and he shot her a cold look. "You'd be dead before the Ministry of Magic could get here to slap me on the wrist."

"Is that a threat?" Vernon demanded.

"No, it's a promise." Xander didn't raise his voice, but it had a matter-of-fact coldness that showed how little he cared if they lived or died. The sound of it sent a shiver up the Dursleys' spines. "I'd like to make a deal with you."

"Oh?" Vernon sneered again, finding his confidence once more.

"Yes. One that's beneficial to both parties." Vernon remained silent, which Xander took as his cue to continue. "You don't like me using the _word_ 'magic' in this house, and you want as little as possible to do with it. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Petunia agreed in a firm but quiet voice.

"Right. I can make your life very difficult. That meeting with the Masons tomorrow, for example."

"Yes?"

"If you let me keep my magical stuff in my room, I promise I will do my utmost to behave and act normally."

Vernon, strangely enough, nodded thoughtfully, something Xander was surprised to see. He hadn't known the man could pull off 'thoughtful'. "If I'm allowed to let my owl out, she'll be quiet and will probably be out hunting while the Masons are here, reducing the risk of them finding out who and what I am. See? Beneficial for both of us." Xander smiled and spoke as though he were instructing small children.

"Why would I do this?" Vernon retorted, still maintaining a slightly awkward tone in his voice.

"Other than my promise to behave for your meeting? The better I keep up with my studies and learning, the better chance you have of getting rid of me."

Vernon's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Right," Vernon said after a moments thought. "But one step out of line, and I'll wring your bloody neck. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. I'll get my stuff now, shall I?" Dudley and Petunia both wore shocked expressions at seeing Vernon give in to his demands. They were silent as they watched Harry walk to the cupboard to fetch his school things, unused to seeing such confidence in his skinny frame. What none of them knew was that the Shadow had leaned on Vernon's mind, making him see reason where before there would have been none.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander hefted the giant trunk up the stairs and into his bedroom, then went down and collected the rest of his gear. Vernon stood at the foot of the stairs with his arms folded like a portly sentinel, watching with contempt as the magical items were transferred to Harry's bedroom. It would've been a simple task to sneak into the Dursley's minds and force them to help, only to erase the memory afterwards, but Xander had been so disgusted when he entered Vernon's mind, that he dared not go in again. The man's petty hatred and rabid conformity were just too vile to witness further.

The house was bigger than before, as Xander had used Gringotts to discreetly help out the Dursleys out of a tight spot; not only had his money from the small fortune he had helped buy a larger house, it had got all of them larger rooms. There were several specifications he'd asked for: each room was to have an en-suite bathroom, meaning he could be mostly self-sufficient. And when Dobby came along and he was able to free the little house elf, he wouldn't ever need to leave the room again.

Dammit, even with the extra muscles gained from the exercise at school, he still realised how heavy the actual trunk was, containing all of the stuff he'd managed to get: books, weapons and other things. When he finally got the trunk into his room, he opened it up and looked inside; while it was considerably larger on the inside than the out, it still looked neat and tidy. From what he could tell without having to climb down inside it, everything looked like it was still put away in the correct places. He chuckled and thought of the TARDIS from Doctor Who… Wiggy! He spent most of the day looking through the stuff that had been delivered via the different companies, the books he'd gotten from school to study, and the designs he'd made whilst there.

Petunia called him down to dinner, which Xander ate with gusto; he was famished. He cleaned up all of the dinner mess as soon as possible and went back up to his room. He went to sleep at about ten, after letting Hedwig out for some air and a hunt. It was a mild night, so he left the window open for the snowy owl. Breakfast was an uninteresting ordeal: he ate, politely agreed with all the rubbish Vernon spouted, and received a list of jobs from Petunia. The list of chores mirrored the things he remembered Harry doing in the books, and they were easy enough.

Dudley came over while he was washing the car and sneered at him, playing the bully with derogatory comments toward the 'freak.' Harry might have put up with it, but Xander took his revenge with the water hose. The fat boy squealed and ran to his mother. Petunia came out, but Xander was ready with his best 'innocent little boy' face. He explained that he'd been washing the car when Dudley had accidentally gotten in the way. His wetting couldn't be helped. Petunia sniffed and told him to get on with washing the car. Dudley didn't bother him after that; it apparently wasn't any fun if Xander got to fight back.

The day seemed to drag on forever. It was like being in a hell dimension. God, was he going to kill Andrew! When evening finally came, Petunia gave him something to eat, which he took to his room. Xander carried his plate and glass up the stairs, balancing them in one hand as he opened his door with the other. For all his care, he nearly dropped the dishes when he saw a small, tea-towel-clad figure standing on his bed.

Xander stared. He walked in slowly and closed the door quietly behind him, setting the plate and glass on his desk. He closed his eyes briefly and slipped into the minds of those below. It was easy enough to cloud them, blocking whatever happened in his room. Once he was sure the Dursley's were deaf and blind to everything that might come from the smallest bedroom, he sighed and opened his eyes.

"Hello, Dobby."

The house elf squeaked, and slid off the bed with a thump, bowing so low his nose touched the ground.

Xander sighed. "Right, let's get something straight. I know who and what you are and why you are here. I know how you're going to stop me, and I know it's you who took my mail."

"Harry Potter is truly a great wizard," the house elf said in an awed voice. "Long has Dobby dreamed of meeting Harry Potter, but never did Dobby imagine that Harry Potter knew Dobby's name and secrets."

"Harry Potter," Xander said, mimicking Dobby's third person talk, "has secrets of his own, powerful secrets that will bring his enemies down." Dobby cocked his head in confusion. "Look, you can't stop me from going to Hogwarts. It's simply not going to happen"

"But Hogwarts is not safe," Dobby protested.

"Was it ever?" Xander asked. Dobby didn't answer. "Listen, Dobby, In my first year Voldemort came to Hogwarts, and a troll was let loose in the school In the second year I'll have to fight him again, and in the fourth he'll come back to life, and I'll fight him again. I know what's coming. If I don't go to school, my friends will be in danger and I will not be able to protect them."

"How does Harry Potter know this?"

Xander tapped his head. "Harry's got a few secrets up his sleeve. Now, house elves have powerful magic, right?"

"If Harry Potter knows the future, he knows that house elves have great power and that house elves are bound to their families."

"Okay, true. But think about this: you were coming here, and you were going to use your magic to stop me from going to school, right?"

Dobby nodded. "Harry Potter is correct."

"We've already concluded that that's not going to work, and either way it won't help things." The house elf nodded warily. "I've been thinking about our meeting, and I think I've come up with the beginnings of a plan. You ready?"

"Yes, Dobby is ready, sir."

"Right, can you use your magic to do several things for me? Firstly, I'd like you to create a field that will stop the Ministry of Magic from detecting me using magic in this house and garden. That way, I'll be able to practice more and will be ready when the time comes." The elf paused for a second, thinking it over. He slowly nodded. "Good! The second thing I'd like you to create is some sort of field that will stop people from looking into the windows of this house." Xander shrugged. "Nothing too suspicious, I just don't want any wizards watching me looking in and seeing a Lumos spell."

"Dobby understands what Harry Potter wants."

"Thirdly, I'd like my mail. I'm going to tell Ron and Hermione that I got it and that a crazy elf was trying to stop it, so please don't be offended. There's also one last thing. If you see anything in the Malfoy's house that you think would be beneficial to my fight, send it to me."

"Dobby will try his best, sir."

"Oh, one last thing." Xander gestured toward the dinner Aunt Petunia had given him. "I'm not loving the cuisine here. Can you get me something to eat, and show me a way that I can get rid of the remains?" Dobby nodded and bowed his head.

"Harry Potter is indeed a great and wise wizard. Dobby promises that he will not stop Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts."

"Dobby," Xander interrupted. "To show my gratitude, I'm going to free you from the Malfoys and you can work for me." Dobby burst into tears and threw himself at Xander, hugging him tightly, great drops of tears leaking out of his big eyes. When he recovered from his emotions, Xander chuckled and patted him on the head.

"Dobby would like to work for Harry Potter. Harry Potter treats Dobby like an equal and is nice to Dobby. Other wizards are not as nice as Harry Potter," Dobby announced. The elf set about casting the spells Xander had asked for. It was fascinating to watch; the house elf's magic was completely different from Willow's magic or from the wizarding magic Xander had seen at school, it just seemed more powerful. He didn't understand why the house elves were tied to the wizards, but then thousands of years of slavery would do that.

Once he was finished, Dobby disappeared with a 'pop,' then reappeared with a mountain of food and drinks for Xander to try. When Xander managed to pull his attention away from the food long enough to listen, he told Xander how to get rid of the trash. Xander thanked the crying elf profusely and dug in eagerly.


	13. Allies

I'm a little bit disappointed with a review I received lately. The majority of reviews have been good and motivational. Thank you to the few who have stuck with from the beginning, you know who you are –grins-.

Tombadgerlock: ok, that was weird, and not so good. I still don't understand how they can give that responsibility to Andrew, and how they are all going with it.

Also, well, your xander is cheap. What makes Xander Xander is his personality, not superpower and bashing of other characters.

Lastly...Draco going to the light side. why would he want that? i mean, does Draco deserves the effort it would take over making sure other people survive or get better? no.

I replied to his review and received no answer to my well, answers. To give a brief explanation, the personality inhabiting Harry's body is a Xander who is not the happy go lucky guy we know from the normal timeline. He is a man, who has been hardened by war death and Pestilence, a man who has seen to much death and destruction, and seen to many friends die horribly. If this cheap then please explain to me how you would do the character.

What makes Xander Xander, is his personality and the fact that he cares enough to do life over, to sacrifice everything to make everyone else's life easier.

Canonically Andrew is a Watcher, after months of training with a full team of Vampire Slayers backing him up, in my story he is still, as is… no won't spoil it, you'll have to read Twice lucky.

Is Draco worth saving? Ask JKR, she's the one who saved him not me, but I think in the long run, yes, he's a pure blood and at the end of the war could be a useful ally. Remember Xander thinks strategically, and long term, not just short term.

'Not superpower and bashing of other characters.' Why not? Your telling me that if you had access to magic and superpowers, you wouldn't put your stamp on the wizarding world? Hell what I'd do pales in comparison to what Xander is doing.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Warning this chapter is just a filler, so not much happening apart from introductions.

Turned on the weatherman just after the news  
I needed sweet rain to wash away my blues  
He looked at the chart but he look in vain  
Heavy cloud but no rain

Chapter 13

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Allies

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

He'd read all of the letters that Dobby had given him and sent off replies with Hedwig. The owl had returned quickly with more letters, all of which showed concern that he'd gone so long without writing. Xander reassured Harry's friends and gave them a vague explanation of what had happened. He told them that he was fine and would be ready for a pick up at any point. Molly Weasley wrote back with the particulars of when and how they would fetch him. He'd have to wait a day or two for them, but otherwise Xander was content.

They did arrive eventually, surprising Vernon by arriving in a very ordinary-looking Ford Anglia. Xander knew from reading "The Chamber of Secrets" that it was anything but ordinary, but he didn't tell Vernon that. The Weasleys helped Xander collect his gear, and after a brief confrontation with Vernon, who tried to stare the 'freaks' down, they were on their way. Xander sighed in relief at leaving the Dursleys' house. Those people were such bigots, considering themselves truly British, while the wizarding folk were outsiders. He was glad to be gone. He remained quiet for most of the journey, answering questions him in a monotone.

When they arrived, there was no argument or row like the one Xander remembered reading about. In order to keep it that way, Xander pulled Arthur Weasley aside and had a quiet word with him about the car. He told the man that he should probably tell his wife about the modifications he'd made. The older man sighed, nodded in defeat, and went to speak to his wife. Consequently, the resultant argument from Molly wasn't half as loud as it could've been.

Xander spent most of the day acquainting himself with the wizarding world in general and Ron's house in particular. He walked around the grounds with his redheaded friend as Ron explained how certain things did or did not work. Ron also told Xander about the ghoul in the attic, and that it didn't like when things were too quiet.

"It makes noise, rattles its chains," Ron laughed. Xander grinned back at him. Xander got to know the twins and their mischievousness, and he caught fleeting glimpses of the littlest redhead, Ginny, Harry's future romance. Every time she saw him looking her way, Ginny would quickly vanish. George told Xander that she had a crush on him, on Harry, anyway, and wouldn't stop babbling about the Boy Who Lived. Xander had to hide a big smirk when he walked in on her in the kitchen and she put her elbow into a bowl of custard.

"Gentlemen, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Xander asked. He was with Ron in the backyard, and George and Fred had just come outside. He was reasonably sure that they couldn't be overheard or spied upon, having scouted the area using some of Soldier Boy's tricks.

"What do you need me for?"

"Ron you're a part of this, this battle."

"What battle?"

"With Voldemort," Xander replied.

Surprisingly, only Ron winced at the name. The twins rolled their eyes simultaneously. "This is how we're going to do it," Xander went on to explain. "I'm going to think up weapons and devices and you two are going to make them," he looked at the twins. "If you have to, call upon Hermione for help, but I want to know so I can supplement you."

"We don't do charity…"

"It isn't charity, it's war, and the sooner you two get over yourselves the better," Xander said with a raised hand, forestalling any further argument. "I'm going to contact Flourish and Blotts and get you as many Muggle books as possible, take ideas from them."

"Do you have anything particular in mind?" Fred asked.

"Yes, but not written down," Xander sat back against the cushion, "As soon as I've got it down on parchment I'll let you know, but for the moment I want you to concentrate on the little device we talked about earlier this year."

George grinned. "We're working on it -"

"In fact we've almost made a breakthrough, when we've completed the design and made it, you can test the prototype." Fred finished.

"For the moment I've got little bits and pieces," he tapped the side of his head, "that you can develop a few years early to give you something of a head start."

"We're -"

"- listening."

Xander wracked Harry's memories for a few moments for some of the things that the twins had invented in the future books. "Canary Creams will be a big seller as will Shield Hats."

"What are those? I mean we know about the Canary Creams. We're, uh, in the process of making them now, but the Shield Hats?" Fred asked, leaning forward with eager eyes.

"You put on the hat and say a word or something, and an invisible shield drops down. It won't protect against Avada Kedavra, but it'll stop most things."

"Okay. Can you write these things down along with the other things you want?" George asked. Xander agreed and did just that when they went inside. "The only thing we want to know is… what's the catch?"

"Firstly, I want your map. The Marauder's Map." The twins sat in silence. A rather stunned silence, which made Xander feel proud. "And the second, I want you to learn Occlumency."

"Why?" they both chorused.

"How do you think Snape and Dumbledore know so much about the students and what's going on at Hogwarts?" Xander asked. They both blinked and nodded in understanding.

"That -" Fred began.

"- makes sense," George finished. "Actually it makes a lot of sense. Thanks for the heads-up."

"We'll learn Occlumency, and then you can tell us how you know all this stuff," added Fred as an afterthought.

Xander nodded, his shaggy brown hair bobbing up and down. Xander also made Ron promise to learn it. They went inside, the twins found a spare piece of parchment and a quill, and soon they had a list of things that the twins were going to make in the future.

"If you could make the Extendable Ears as quickly as possible, it would be a great help in what I've got planned."

"Oh? And what's that?" Fred asked quietly. They were inside the house, and the last thing they needed was Molly overhearing and telling them off and or reporting it to Dumbledore.

"A battle, the likes of which the Ministry and the Death Eaters have never seen," Xander told them. They were at war. There was no getting around that fact. Moreover, since they were at war, Xander Harris, the twice-blessed man, was going to bring both parties down. Hard.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I want you to go outside and de-gnome the garden before we go into Diagon Alley," Molly said. Xander arched a brown eyebrow up at Molly. He had read about de-gnoming and how to do it, but it was still weird to hear it spoken of in real life.

"Ron will show you how to do that, dear," Molly said. Ron groaned loudly, but he and the twins accompanied Xander out to the garden.

"See, this is what you do," Ron instructed. He reached into the bushes and, after a few minutes of violent scuffling, he pulled a gnome out by its knobbly feet. Xander snorted and laughed at the little fellow dangling by his feet.

"Gerr-off me, gerr-off me!" squealed the gnome. Ron smirked and lifted the little guy above his head and began spinning it, then chucked it over the fence. The gnome yelped as it landed on its head. Xander winced and watched as the little figure got up and staggered off.

After finishing the garden, they all got ready to go to Diagon Alley. It took quite a bit of organisation to get all of the Weasleys together, but eventually they were all ready. Xander stood by the fireplace with a handful of the green Floo powder, waiting to go through. When he'd been told what the powder was, Xander had burst out laughing. Naturally he'd received funny looks until he explained what he thought they'd said. Now it was his turn to go.

Xander took a deep breath and spoke clearly, not wanting to be misinterpreted by the fire as Harry had been in the book. "Diagon Alley." He stepped into the fireplace.


	14. Money talks

75th Rule of Acquisition

Home is where the heart is, but the stars are made of latinum!

Chapter 14

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Money talks

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Goblin he'd dealt with once before greeted him with a slight bow and a cackle; the nasty little grin was still there as the beady black eyes narrowed in on the people trailing him. It was blatantly obvious to the Goblin who the alpha male was in the small pack. The child, as the Goblin watched, also knew who the alpha was, and it wasn't the older red head, the father of the Weasley clan. Harry Potter approached him, bowed, and handed him the key; the child had respect, rather refreshing when it came to dealing wizards. None of the other wizards or witches understood respect, but Harry did, he even liked business and money, two things that were incredibly important to the Goblin society in general.

Arthur was also amazed at how the young Harry had just strolled into the bank and bowed; he looked at his wife and saw her eyes widen slightly at the sight, but like Arthur, she remained quiet. She couldn't understand how someone so young could think and act so mature, it was almost as if there was an adult stuck in the young boy's body.

Harry had grown up, that was for sure, he wasn't the hard-headed and nervous boy that Ron had said he was in the first year.

"I'd like to talk business," Xander said. "Is there somewhere we can go in private?"

The goblin smirked and waved his hand towards a doorway.

"Follow me."

Xander nodded and started following. The Weasleys made as if to follow, and Xander stopped. He turned around and smiled at them.

"Sorry, but I'd like to do this privately," he said.

"Harry?" Molly asked; her voice concerned. Xander was more than aware of the fact that she probably reported everything he did back to Dumbledore.

"Is that a problem? It _is_ _my_ account, after all. I can handle my own vault," Xander protested, trying to sound innocent. Molly gave her husband a worried look, but Arthur only shrugged.

"It is _his_ vault," Arthur replied. Molly sighed, and Xander shot Arthur a grateful look. The last thing Xander needed at that moment was a confrontation.

"Thanks. I don't know how long this will take," he said. Arthur nodded and said he would wait behind for Xander while the others went shopping. When the rest of the family and Hermione were finally gone, Xander smiled. "Arthur, please follow me," he requested. The head of the Weasley house blinked in surprise but followed anyway.

The goblin, led them to an office, where he sat behind a desk and waited for Xander to begin.

"First things first," Xander said. "I would like all access, held by other people to my vault, revoked. Other than a chosen proxy, who must be introduced by me, I am the only one allowed access."

"That is acceptable," the Goblin said.

"Right. I'd also like to use my money to make more money." The little creature's ears seemed to twitch at that. "Would it be possible to invest some of my account?"

"Yes. We can choose companies for you to invest in, or you may direct us to particular businesses."

"I'll leave it at your discretion," Xander said graciously. The Goblin nodded. "If I need to create funds to transfer to other accounts, will you be able to do this discreetly?"

"Yes," the Goblin said without hesitation. He paused a moment before asking, "Will there be anything else, sir?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Arthur sat there, more than a little shocked to see Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, casually discussing business with the goblin. _'Too casually'_, Arthur thought. He looked between the two with interest. There was a look in Harry's eyes that Arthur hadn't seen before. _'Rather like a wolf getting ready to rip open its prey,_' the head of the Weasley family thought grimly to himself.

"Yes," Harry answered briskly. "I would like to purchase the business rights for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Arthur blinked once more in surprise. "And I'd like to set up several other accounts." He watched as Harry started talking about setting up a trust for a werewolf relief fund and a house elf fund for displaced elves. Both would help find work for the magical creatures.

When they were finished, the Goblin left the two alone. Arthur stared at Harry for a few moments before shaking his head. "Why did you need me here for this and not Molly?"

"You want the honest answer?"

"Always," Arthur said with a smile. Harry smiled back at him. It was a feral smile.

"I don't trust your wife," Xander replied simply. Arthur looked stunned.

"Why?"

"Because she reports directly to Professor Dumbledore, and frankly I don't want him to know what I'm up to."

"And what are you up to?"

"I'm going to create an army that'll kick Voldermort's arse." Arthur wasn't sure if it was the boyish glee in Harry's grin or the dark promise in his eyes that frightened him most.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

They made their way out of Gringotts. Xander watched the crowds of people closely, looking for any signs of trouble, but nothing happened apart from the odd comment about him. Other than that, all was good. They made their way to a bookstore, where Xander made several purchases, including updated history books, fresh inkwells, and new quills. The next shop they went into was a broom shop, where he bought cleaning equipment for his broom. After that, they headed into a wand supplement store, where Xander was able to buy lots of various cleaning products for his wand. He also got a holster, like a sling, in which he could store his wand. It was magically imbued, so it cleaned itself whenever it got dirty.

The final store they visited before going to the meet the others at Flourish and Blotts was a camping shop, where Xander bought two tents. One was huge and more than capable of housing two large families. Arthur didn't say anything about it, but took note when Harry asked about protection spells, _strong_ protection spells, and what kind of defences it had. He told the shopkeeper that he wanted the best and that money wasn't a problem. The shopkeeper nodded and got him just that, the best. Next on the list was a smaller tent that looked rather shabby on the outside but had a sea of marvels on the inside.

When he was done, they made their way to back to Flourish and Blotts. "One of the things I set up was a relief fund for those helping in the fight against Voldemort," Xander said.

"Harry, you know you shouldn't say his name," Arthur remonstrated. Xander shrugged and carried on anyway.

"I've set up an account for your family, Arthur." The older man stopped in surprise. "You'll be hired under the company: Black, Incorporated. I've got a few ideas that'll make both the twins and yourself extremely rich."

"I won't accept charity," the man protested.

"It's not charity Arthur," Xander said, cutting him off sharply. "Its war and I need my allies to be prepared. If that means supporting you until you can manage yourself, then that is what I'll do. Please accept it so we can get things moving."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We'll discuss this later when we're not in the open."

Arthur nodded wisely in agreement. It really was a sensible suggestion, as the bookstore was crowded. Xander wrinkled his nose at the scent of so many women gathered in one place at the same time, many extremely excited. There were times he regretted having Hyena's senses. Hermione was in front of them, bouncing back and forth from one foot to the other.

A sign proclaimed, _Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography _Magical Me_ today from 12.30pm to 4.30pm._

Both Xander and Arthur groaned when they read it. Xander looked up at the older man, who smiled back in sympathy. Hermione was oblivious to the exchange. "We can actually meet him," she squealed, "I mean he's written almost the whole booklist!"

Xander shook his head in amusement. "How do you know that, Hermione?"

"What?"

"I mean, you know as well as I that most authors in the Muggle world don't _actually_ write their autobiographies," he said with a smile. "Most of them have ghost writers." Hermione blustered for a few moments as they fought their way into the store.

The first thing Xander noticed about Gilderoy was his teeth. They were such a brilliant white that were practically shining, and Xander was sure he could see his reflection in them. Ron snarled something that made Xander's eyebrows go up. He suddenly remembered what happened in this part of the book and tried desperately to duck out of the way, but it was too late. He'd been noticed.

"It can't be Harry Potter!" Lockhart exclaimed. Xander winced and turned around. The crowd of people were staring at the both of them, their heads turning from one to the other.

"Professor Lockhart," Xander answered with as much sarcasm as possible. There was a gasp from the group as Lockhart beamed again.

"Yes. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is quite correct. I will be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. I will, of course, be teaching the students how to survive even the most dangerous of threats."

Gilderoy Lockhart was a fake. Though he made very sure the public never knew of his fraud, the man was rather proud of his trickery. He had become very good at memory charms and used that knowledge ruthlessly to his own advantage. Yet, when he looked into Harry Potter's knowing green eyes, he got a feeling that the child somehow knew. Harry's smirk threatened to make Lockhart's prize-winning smile falter.

"Oh, so you can teach us how to fight the Dark Lord then?" Xander asked. There was a hushed silence in the room, and Lockhart's smile definitely faltered this time.

"I…"

"But how could you when you have never faced anything as dangerous as him? After all, he's been in hiding since I was a baby, so you've only dealt with … lesser threats," Xander said. The soon-to-be-teacher's eyes bulged.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well that was certainly interesting," Hermione said as they were leaving the rather shocked crowd behind.

"Wasn't it just?" someone said behind them. Xander perked his head up as he felt the sneer that went with that voice. "Imagine that, the famous Harry Potter walks into a book store."

Xander snorted, "There's a joke there somewhere."

"Yes. A wizard, a tramp and a Mudblood go into a store …"

Xander whipped around so fast it made everyone in the group start. His eyes flashed angrily at Draco Malfoy, and Xander took a step towards him.

"You really didn't learn anything from my little lessons at school, one of them being why you shouldn't insult my friends. I'll guess I'll have to set another example."

"I would like to see you try Potter," Draco challenged. Xander growled. The sound came from deep within his chest, from his very soul. Without realising it, he had already made these few a part of his _new_ 'pack,' and they were being threatened. "And you call these _friends_? A Mudblood know-it-all and a Weasley?"

"Bet you're surprised to see him here, huh, Malfoy?" Ron said, trying to diffuse the situation. Draco sneered again, and Xander idly wondered, 'If the wind changed, would his face stay like that?'

"Not half as surprised as I am to see you in here." He eyed both Ron and Ginny. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those books." Xander spun around and faced Ron to stop him from doing something he'd regret.

"Ron, look at me." The red head did. "Ron, remember, there's a thing called karma?" Hermione choked and looked at the two of them, and then answered Xander's rhetorical question.

"It's a Muggle thing, Ron. It means what goes around comes around," she said. Ron was still flushed, but nodded anyway.

"Ron," Xander turned around with the other two to see Mr. Weasley and the twins battling their way through the hordes of women.

"What are you doing here," Arthur asked. "It's too crowded. Let's get out of here."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Arthur Weasley." Now Xander was positive that the room temperature had actually dropped. He knew the name to the voice almost instantly, a cold hatred that wasn't his own burned in his mind; Harry hated the man almost more than Xander did.

"Lucius," Arthur said, nodding coldly at the white-haired man.

'_Damn,'_ Xander thought, _'there goes getting out of here quietly'._

"Busy time at the Ministry I hear," Lucius said. Xander could hear warning bells going off inside his head. His mind started working overtime to try to think of a way out of this. "All those raids. I hope they're paying overtime?"

"It appears not, huh, Mr. Malfoy?" Xander said. The white-haired wizard blinked and looked down at Xander, his sneer matching that of his son. "But then honest work never really pays that well. It's the thought of doing good that makes it worthwhile, not that that's something I'd expect you to understand."

"Hold your tongue, Potter," Lucius answered with fury.

"Or what? You'll cut it out?"

Malfoy Senior smiled. "Something like that."

"I'm not sure that's something Voldermort would appreciate, Malfoy." The older man winced at Xander's casual use of the name. "It's his destiny to fight me, and if he finds out you beat him to it..." Xander shook his head with a tut.

"I do not follow, nor have I ever followed he who shall not be named!"

Xander's smile was probably more evil than Lucius Malfoy's. He did have nearly three life-times-worth of practicing it. He recited what he had read from the book, word for word. "And I would remind you that it is not – prudent – to appear less than fond of Harry Potter, not when most of our kind regard him as a hero who made the Dark Lord disappear."

"How did you -"

"How did I what, Mr. Malfoy? Know what you said?" Lucius snarled something incomprehensible. "Well, let's just say, who spies on the spies?" Xander grinned, his grin reaching up to his eyes. "But that's not what's weird _Lucius_. You said 'disappear.' Why not 'die?'"

"I have know I idea what you're talking about."

"No, I guess not. I'm surprised, with your not knowing anything that you managed to make it up his ranks. Probably came from selling people out to garner favour. But then, you're good at that, aren't you?"

Lucius growled loudly and pulled out his wand. It was aimed straight at Xander's head, but the boy did not worry or move. He was certain that the spirit of the Hyena would protect him. Others in the room screamed as the crowds tried to get out of the way, fighting each other. Xander and Lucius Malfoy faced each other, Xander calm and Lucius in a fighting stance. It was perhaps lucky for Lucius that Hagrid appeared suddenly, out of nowhere.


	15. The quiet before the storm

Well, I was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I got from the last chapter. I've seen worse with more. Come on, with over 600 hits from the last chapter, it can't be all of you looking at it, going meh and then leaving!!

Book 2

Chapter 15

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The quiet before the storm

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Arthur Weasley didn't quite know what to say. First, there had been his little chat with Harry at the bank and then not one but two confrontations, one with Gilderoy Lockhart and the other with Lucius Malfoy. The latter had caused such a ruckus that they had needed to leave Diagon Alley very quickly.

The child, for that was really all he was, had been very quiet on the way back. He didn't look hurt, more angry. The others in his family seemed to sense this and left him mostly to his own devices.

At one point, Arthur had popped his head into the living room and had seen the boy simply sitting and staring into space with a completely vacant look on his face. He'd queried Ron about it and had been told not to worry about it. 'He does that often' had been Ron's reply.

Arthur had shrugged his shoulders and had gone back to his chores.

Xander opened his eyes with a grimace. That had been a cock-up of massive proportions; he'd spent the better part of a year trying to avoid the spotlight, and then in one fell swoop, _bang!_ There it was, hanging over his head.

What was it with fate? Was it deliberately trying to screw him?

He sighed and went back to meditating; it helped calm his thoughts.

The rest of the summer he spent revising with Hermione, practicing Quidditch with Ron and the twins and exploring the household and the neighbouring forest. He went to Molly every morning to learn how to perform the odd cleaning, cooking and mending spell. While he couldn't perform them, he could at least get a general idea of how to use them; she was delighted, naturally, to have some company in the kitchen. Xander kept a discreet eye on the smallest redhead knowing that she was already scribbling in the jinxed diary and that Riddle was filling her head full of crap; a much better job than TV was ever able to do.

On the last week, Xander had Ron and the twins organised, their bags were packed and they were ready to go. This, in the end, proved useful, so much so that even Ron could see the logic behind getting ready early, and not an hour before they were supposed to leave.

They boarded the car, and made once more for the train station, although unfortunately, this time there was no limousine to pick them up.

The journey to the station was not eventful at all, Dobby didn't try to stop them and they were able to board the train in peace. The train journey was also relatively uneventful. They all sat together in a carriage with Ginny, chatting amongst themselves about trivial things. Ginny appeared a lot quieter than usual; Xander knew why – she was under the influence of that damned diary, thinking about Tom Riddle and his exploits.

Upon arrival at Hogwarts, they made their way to the Great Hall for the Sorting and the start of term feast. Xander took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table, making sure to leave a space for Ginny. The crowds clapped heartedly when each student was Sorted into their respective Houses.

This time there was no dire warning about the third-floor corridor, only the usual one about the forest. He guessed Fluffy had been found a good home. Xander shivered at how expensive it would be to feed him.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked as the food appeared.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what size the dog bone would be for Fluffy," he chuckled.

Ron shivered at the mention of the enormous three-headed dog. Although he and Hermione had not actually seen Fluffy, Xander's descriptions of him were more than adequate to send chills down Ron's spine. He seemed as scared of three-headed dogs as he did spiders. An introduction of Gilderoy Lockhart followed, and practically every female in the room sighed as he stood up and flashed his teeth. Xander leaned in to Hermione.

"I wonder if he does his hair in his teeth," Xander chuckled. Hermione scoffed, choking on her drink as she did so.

After the feast, Percy led them to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady pretended to look insulted and refused to open when Percy presented her with the new password, "Wattlebird," but she gave in eventually after much pleading from the weary, full-stomached students.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Apparently, in Hogwarts, things were capable of being quiet after all, much to Xander's amusement. He woke the next morning after having a good night's sleep, and he got up feeling considerably refreshed. He woke Ron who moaned profusely at being disturbed, and then the two of them went to find Hermione. She was already up, and was curled in a chair by the fire in the Common Room, absorbed in a book; _Voyages With Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart was_ today's selection.

Xander rolled his eyes but said nothing, naturally he'd read all of them already, but in this one he'd found a considerable amount of continuity errors. Not mention the vampires, jeez! He was about to launch into a spiel on how false Lockhart was and how the vast majority of what was contained in that book was merely him taking credit for others' work, when Neville walked in, sleepy-eyed.

"Mornin'," he said, stifling a yawn. "Post's due any minute, I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot."

Hermione looked up.

"You know, I was researching Occlumency and Legilimency; did you know that it's a great way to help improve memory and attention span."

"Sorry, what?" Neville said with a blink. "I wasn't paying attention."

The three of them looked at him and Neville blushed. Ron barked out a laugh. "Neville, was that a joke?"

He nodded with a grin; Xander snorted with laughter.

They made their way towards the greenhouses where Xander saw a very annoyed looking Professor Sprout being lectured by Lockhart over the proper care of the Whomping Willow. The teacher looked pissed off, but nodded politely enough.

"Oh, hello there!"

Xander groaned.

"Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a Whomping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have met

several of these exotic plants on my travels..."

Xander held up his hand.

"Ah, Harry Potter, my good fellow. You have a question?"

"Yes. I thought the Whomping Willow was a one of a kind; it says so in Hogwarts: A History."

And right he was; Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock while a few students tittered at Lockhart's stunned look, stuttering at being caught out in his own lie.

The squat teacher had a very nasty smile on her face.

"Yes, well, uhm…" He made a quiet excuse and left.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout with a grateful look and a thumbs-up.

"I read it while I was at Ron's house," Xander explained in reply to the curious look he received from Hermione; she knew that he was hardly the bookworm.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," she started. Xander was certain that she was Willow's long lost sister; he couldn't wait to see the two get together sometime. "It is used to return people who have been Transfigured or Cursed to their original state."

Well, that's convenient isn't?

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand shot up again. "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said

promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

Xander smirked at Ron's eyes and Hermione's beaming face. Xander arched an eyebrow at the very fluffy earmuffs and imagined one of the teachers somewhere was cracking up laughing; he put up his hand.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Is the Headmaster having a good laugh at our expense?"

There were a few snorts of laughter.

"No Mr Potter, why do you ask that?"

Xander held up the earmuffs with a grimace. "I know I would be…"

He put them on and made a peace sign strange, he was able to hear the teacher through the earmuffs, which made things a lot easier, it was probably how they got around the teaching, while the damn things screamed at the top of their lungs. Professor Sprout ignored his comment and carried on with the lesson. "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said calmly as though she'd just done nothing more exciting than water a begonia. "However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up."

Xander and the group pulled out the little crying babies; he grimaced again as he did so, trying to hold the little plant in place.

Xander grabbed the large pot of soil and plunged his into it and the crying ceased. Ron saw what he did and followed suit, as did Hermione and Neville. When every one was put into place, Sprout gave the thumbs up once again.

Xander jerked upwards to see a curly-haired Hufflepuff trying to catch his attention. "I know you; quite a move you pulled off last year," the boy said.

"No idea what you're talking about," Xander replied casually.

The boy flashed a smile. "But of course. From what I've heard you've also been battling it out with Hermione Granger for the top of the class; the Gryffindor three as I'm told. I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley, by the way."

Xander chuckled and shook hands with him. "A pleasure."

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" Justin said enthusiastically. Hearing no enthusiastic reply from anyone, he continued. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and – zap! - just fantastic. My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully-trained wizard in the family."

Xander had been formulating a plan on how to get rid of the Professor, but now he had a different idea: something that could help out him and a few of his allies. He grinned. "Elementary my dear Watson."

Ron frowned but remained quiet.

They made their way back to the castle after Herbology and made their way to Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class which ran smoothly, as usual..

Later on came the crunch moment: Gilderoy Lockhart's Defence against the Dark Arts class.

"All right, Harry?" came a small voice running up to him. "I'm… I'm Colin Creevey." Xander shook his hand and smiled at the first-year. "I'm in Gryffindor, too," Colin went on. "D'you think… would it be all right if… can I have a picture?"

A big grin spread across Xander's face. "No."

Colin's face dropped.

"But," he carried on, "I'll go one better. Walk with me."

Colin did so, and Xander led the smaller boy away from the Slytherin crowd who were roaring with laughter. He smiled. "Look I'm just a normal kid, and I'm a little camera shy, but maybe you can help me."

Colin blinked in surprise. "How?"

"Well, I figured I'm pretty famous, right?" Colin nodded. "Okay. I'm going to write an autobiography and it'll need to have pictures in it. Once I get a publicist, I'll key you in."

Colin looked on in awe.

"Not only will it give you a chance to take pictures of myself but you'll be able to use them professionally and make some money." Colin was quiet but nodded anyway. "Now, I'm not going to ask again and I'd appreciate it if you'd have a word with your brother about taking my photos."

It never occurred to Colin to ask Xander how he knew about his smaller brother, as it was, he'd been given the opportunity of a lifetime. Fortunately, this time, Xander had managed to diffuse a potential situation by calmly talking about it. At least this time, Ron wouldn't be eating slugs, per say.

"An autobiography?"

Xander nodded at Hermione's question. "Yes. Everybody's constantly asking about what I know, who I am etcetera; this kills it all with one stone."

"A good idea, mate," Ron said with a hint of green eye.

"Don't worry, Ron," Xander said, the grin returning, "I'll be kind."

Ron flipped him the finger.


	16. Pixie dust

Book 2

Chapter 16

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pixie dust

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Oh, did Gilderoy like an entrance.

He was standing at the top of the stairs; he looked around the class and walked down smiling all the way. Xander hid his smirk. "This should be interesting," he said under his breath.

At least in this class he could fake it without being under suspicion; Lockhart would think that everything he was doing was to get into the limelight; oh, if only he knew the truth! The man walked down the steps, his cape billowing dramatically behind him, stopped at a desk, smiled yet again and picked up one of Neville's books.

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking. "Gilderoy Lockhart: Order of Merlin, Third Class; Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

Xander put his hand up.

"Harry, you have a question?"

"How do you defeat a vampire?"

"What?"

"Simple question," Xander said quietly. "How do you defeat a vampire?"

"I…"

"Did you use a stake, sword, garlic, or perhaps a silver bullet?" Gilderoy stuttered, but Xander continued. "It says in Voyages with Vampires that you lived with them for about a year?"

"Correct."

"Vampires, especially Master vampires don't generally tend to accept observers, some sort of Napoleonic megalomania." Hermione's eyes went wide. "Or did you use a simple Lumos spell?"

"Lumos? How could a light spell stop a vampire?"

Students started talking now, chatting among themselves.

"A Lumos spell is a spell that creates _light_," Xander said. Hermione couldn't help but notice the feral smile on his lips. "And what don't vampires like?"

"Well, anyway," said Lockhart in a quick attempt to change the subject. He gave Xander an odd look before addressing the whole class. "We should get on with some work: a quiz to see how much information you've taken in; don't worry it's nothing too bad." He flashed a smile as he regained his confidence in more familiar territory.

Xander reluctantly looked down at the piece of parchment which had just appeared on the desk in front of him, although he knew roughly what the questions were going to be.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favourite colour?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

He tried to stifle a giggle at seeing the amount of self-focused questions this man had concocted for the class. He got his quill out and started scribbling down answers. Ron's eyebrows shot up in amusement when he saw some of the things Xander was writing.

Finally, after half an hour of this, Xander was finished; he took his time so as not to look too knowledgeable, and besides, he was having great fun writing down crap.

When the whole class had finished the quiz, Professor Lockhart collected them all in for marking.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdens Old Firewhisky! And no, Mr Potter, it's not buttered toast."

Seamus choked back a laugh; Xander shot him a grin.

"It appears that Ms. Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions – good girl! In fact" - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione held her hand up and was blushing furiously. "Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business." He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. "Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

"Oi," Xander said with a tired sigh, looking over at Ron. "Do you know how to perform a Stunning Spell?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because in about three seconds we're going to need it."

Ron looked curious but nodded anyway. The cage rattled furiously. "I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

Seamus burst out in laughter as the Professor removed the cover from the cage. Lockhart gave a very patronising smile. "Yes?"

"Well, they're not - they're not very - _dangerous_, are they?"

"Don't be so sure!" said Lockhart with a wave of the finger. "Devilish, tricky little blighters they can be!"

He started shaking the cage; Xander slipped his wand out and placed it on his lap. Ron did the same. Hermione caught the movement and with questioning eyes also followed suit.

He opened the cage and the nasty little things burst out of it, turning the relatively ordered classroom into complete chaos within a few seconds. Hermione then understood why Xander had wanted his wand to hand. In one swift movement, Xander shoved Ron out of the way and pushed him in such a way that without realising it he snapped Ron's wand.

With a sudden burst of energy, Xander let rip with a Stunning Spell. Everything around them was completely silent: Neville hung in mid-air, suspended by three Pixies, while other Pixies of all shapes and sizes floated about harmlessly. Xander and Hermione helped Neville down and got him straightened up.

"Harry…"

Xander turned around to see a stunned-looking Ron holding a very broken wand. The redheaded boy looked close to tears. "You broke my wand."

Xander walked over, took it and looked it over.

"Shit."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Gilderoy had spent the better part of the day cleaning up the mess inside the room; he wasn't happy. He was going to have to have a word with the child about undermining his hard work; he was trying to teach, for Merlin's sake.

Still, if he could get on Harry Potter's good side, and maybe get in a few photos, he could salvage the situation that was turning sour rather rapidly.

Gilderoy sighed, turned around and nearly fainted with shock.

There, sitting on one of the tables with his legs on a chair, was the scruffy-haired child himself, and he was wearing a rather serious look.

"That was quite a lesson," he said plainly. Gilderoy smiled, not really sure whether or not he should take it as a compliment. "One of these days you're going to get someone killed."

"Oh." It wasn't a compliment. "Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Let me get straight to the point," Xander said with a large grimace. "I know you're a fake."

Gilderoy's wand hand twitched.

Xander rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you really think I'd come here unprepared?" He eyed the blue-eyed man with cold, green eyes. "Do you really think you can take me?"

Gilderoy tried; he went for his wand but the boy was faster, his wand whipping out in a slick movement. "_Accio Gilderoy's wand!"_

The wand slipped out of his fingers and landed squarely in Xander's left hand. Gilderoy slumped back into his seat. "What do you want?"

"To make a deal."

Gilderoy looked up hopefully. "I'm all ears."

Xander smiled. "Ron's wand broke in your class; you will pay for a new one, the best money can buy."

Gilderoy felt faint.

"Then you will send a personalised photo to his mother, Molly Weasley." Gilderoy nodded; that task wouldn't be too difficult. "And then you will join my army."

"Army?"

Xander nodded and started explaining exactly what he wanted.


	17. Appearances and other deceits part 2

2 reviews nice, to those who did thank you your comments, yes even the bad one's are welcome.

Book 2

Chapter 17

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Appearances and other deceits part 2 

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Before

"Impossible." Percy sat in the Room of Requirement with Xander. The two were alone, which was fortunate, as what they were saying would have anyone with even a nuance of sense up in arms.

"Think about it, Percy."

"I refuse to believe it."

Xander sighed and sat back in the seat that the Room had provided for him. He decided that it was time the two had a chat man-to-man. "The Chamber of Secrets has been buried under Hogwarts for a long time; hell, you can ask Professor Binns!"

Percy scowled. "The Ministry's never wrong."

"You wanna place a bet on that?"

Percy sighed.

"Look, you helped me out with Hagrid against all of your principles when you didn't have to; you trusted me then, trust me now." Percy looked at him but remained quiet. "There's a war coming Perc; I'm going to need allies and you're my best bet; you're going to be hated by your family and by those around you, but you'll be doing the right thing."

Percy nodded. Xander could be very persuasive when he wanted to. "Tell me everything," Percy conceded.

Xander did, well, _almost_ everything.

"The first thing Voldemort's going to do…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Gilderoy was stunned at what Harry had just told him. "The Chamber of Secrets… you know where it is and what's down there?"

"Yes." Xander nodded. "You're going to help me defeat Voldemort's soul, you're going to help vindicate Hagrid and soon, Sirius Black and you are going to become even more famous than before and we're going to become the best of friends."

Gilderoy liked the sound of it. "But it'll be dangerous."

"Where there's risk, there's cash." That spoke to the man.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I don't know much magic." Gilderoy smiled ruefully, "I only really know Memory Charms."

The boy nodded slowly, a certain twinkle appearing in his eye. "I know; there's a lot I know about you. Your Memory Charm is going to come in useful. You do as I say, _exactly_ as I say and I promise you'll be a true hero, and will be rolling in dough by the end of the war."

Gilderoy leaned forward with eager eyes and ears.

"Do me a favour though," Xander said, and Gilderoy nodded in acceptance. "Stop offering advice on things you know nothing about."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Since his little talk, Gilderoy had become more popular with the staff. Instead of offering useless crap, he had started getting to know the teachers better; anything useful he found out he made notes upon and put in a diary for Xander to read at a later date. For the moment, he concentrated on earning himself a good reputation. After classes, he practiced in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, referring to books that Xander had given him. Firstly, he started with simple spells and, a lot like Neville, the quicker he gained his confidence, the better he became. He had to learn to walk before he ran, as Xander stated.

Xander gave Gilderoy a list of things to acquire, things that wouldn't look suspicious as he was a teacher and could easily say that he was giving a demonstration in class. Dumbledore never questioned anything he did, but Xander noticed that Snape kept a close eye on the man.

When Xander had spare time, he was able to help train Gilderoy, teaching him first the Lumos spell and then Shield Spells, slowly getting to the more powerful ones. _'By the end of the year, Gilderoy would become quite adept at wand work,' _Xander thought, however, he advised him against planning a dual with Snape.

Gilderoy publicly apologised to Ron in front of the whole school at dinner and announced that as Ron's wand had been broken during his class, he would be buying a new wand for him, and that he would personally take him out to the shop, with his parents' permission, of course. Xander had a smile from ear to ear as Gilderoy walked up and shook Ron's hand while winking roguishly at Hermione causing her to blush bright red.

Quidditch practice picked up easily at the beginning of term, and every free moment they had was spent out on the pitch; in-between lessons with Wood and Lockhart, Xander's timetable was quite full. He was keeping a discreet eye on Ginny who was getting quieter and quieter as a result of what he knew was happening with her, the diary and Tom Riddle. He was sad that he couldn't do anything about it for her, but it was necessary to let some events take their course.

They walked out on the pitch with their brooms; Wood had them gathered around him and was mid-way through talking tactics when the Slytherin group trudged on like an army of soldiers.

'Or Deatheaters', Xander thought grimly.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" the Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint said aggressively. Xander nudged Ron who followed his line of sight and saw Malfoy standing smugly amongst the Slytherin Quidditch team. Fortunately, this time around, he wasn't going to have to put up with Colin, as their little chat had seemed to work. At this rate, Xander figured he was going to have to talk to the entire school.

Wood stood his ground and crossed his arms angrily. "Flint, this is our training time. I booked the field for today."

"There's more than enough room for all of us Wood," Flint said with a toothy smile as he eyed one of the girls up. "In fact, I've got a signed note from Professor Snape." He pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes and began to read from it. "I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."'

Xander snorted in amusement. "Hey, Wood."

"Aye?" The captain turned around with a pissed-off look.

"What's say we let them train; we could use the competition. I've been itching to try out a new move for a while now." Everybody remembered what had happened to the last Seeker.

Fred looked at the small blond-haired boy with disgust. "Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" he spat.

"Oh, Malfoy," Xander said with a wicked glint in his eye.

Flint nodded with a smile. "Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to our team." The team brought out their brooms, which they had been hiding behind their backs until now, and proudly displayed them to the Gryffindors. Each player held a brand new Nimbus 2001.

Xander sighed, picked up his broom and kicked off without preamble; Wood looked upwards and saw Xander hover. "Draco, catch me if you can."

He was trying to avoid a confrontation.

Draco mounted his broom and kicked off into the air, following Xander closely. When the two got high enough so as to be out of earshot, Xander pulled up and hovered. "I don't know what you're playing at Draco, but your ass is mine."

Draco grinned.

"You don't frighten me, Potter."

Xander chuckled. "I've been practicing a new move."

He dropped from the sky like a stone. It was a simple case of think 'plummet', and that was what he did. The look on Malfoy's face was worth it; as soon as the ground started speeding up, getting closer and closer, he kicked off and shot forward over the heads of the Slytherins, shouting, "Catch me if you can."

Flint grinned, grabbed his new broom and kicked off with the intent of teaching Potter a thing or two.

None of them could keep up, since there were no rules regarding the use of Quaffle, Xander spent most of his time dodging rather than seeking. At one point during the match he caught hold of Fred's Bludger, and slammed one of the flying missiles with enough force to knock a Slytherin of his broom. The match would've ended up with a duel if it hadn't been for the fact the fact that Madam Hooch had come onto the pitch to break it up, in the end Wood couldn't have been happier.

The next day Ron, Hermione and Xander met up with Hagrid and had tea. They chatted away happily, telling him about classes and the things they had done that week. It was only small talk, really, but it made the half-giant happy no end. They were then shown the pumpkins, which were easily the size of Hagrid's large head. Xander had chuckled, imagining it replacing Hagrid's head. The group left the cabin and made their way up to the castle with ease, no distractions of fear of death, for the moment. Unfortunately as soon as they entered the castle the Transfiguration teacher spotted them.

"Potter."

The three of them had just returned to the castle from Hagrid's when Professor McGonagall cornered them. "Professor Lockhart has requested your presence in his office."

'D'oh!'

When he arrived, Gilderoy was in a good mood. They trained for an hour with their wands, once again practicing simple spells to see if Lockhart remembered them.

"Tactics are the wizard's best trick," Xander said. "A simple Summoning Spell can mean the difference between life and death."

"What would a Summoning Spell do against an Unforgivable?" Gilderoy asked.

"_Accio Gilderoy's wand!"_

Gilderoy for the second time that day lost his wand, which once again landed in Xander's hand.

"Oh…"

Xander paused midway through a lesson when he felt another presence. "Gilderoy."

"Yes, Harry."

"Tonight there's going to be a Petrifiction." Gilderoy blinked in confusion at how the boy knew things were going to happen beforehand. "I want you to look up everything you can on the Chamber of Secrets; ask Professor Binns for some old cuttings of The Prophet."

"Okay." Gilderoy seemed a little white. "You're sure its going to be so soon?"

Xander could practically taste the large serpent.

That nasty little smile that Gilderoy had come to associate with him, reappeared.

"Oh, yeah."


	18. A serpent’s tale

This will be the last one for a little while, while I wait for my beta to finish some more chapters, as soon as I have more I'll post it. Enjoy!!

Book 2

Chapter 18

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

A serpent's tale

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander asked Gilderoy to escort him back to the Common Room as the last thing he wanted to do was get caught out in the open with Filch running around. His cat was going get a cold rush and he wanted to avoid the blame being even remotely placed on his shoulders. They made a grand entrance: Xander asked Gilderoy about his book - the man might be slow when it came to books, but he was quick off the mark when it counted.

Students gathered around as Gilderoy launched into one of his grand tales. Xander stood there in full view and listened as intently as some of the witches. Now he had over one hundred witnesses to testify his whereabouts when Filch discovered his cat's Petrification.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as soon as Gilderoy left. Xander smiled.

"All in good time, my dear Watson," he replied.

Hermione smiled at the Sherlock Holmes reference.

Fortunately, nothing happened, but that didn't stop Gilderoy from performing his tasks. He grilled Binns about the Chamber and then wrote to the Daily Prophet for copies of cuttings he was missing. When asked what he was doing, he simply stated idle curiosity.

October arrived with the predicted heavy rain; Xander managed to convince Wood to let them stay inside when it pissed it down, citing that if they all got colds from the crappy weather they wouldn't be any good when the game came around. Besides which, they all knew what they were doing.

Xander suggested a way to keep up their reflexes and helped the twins develop a game that would soon be mass-marketed by Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. The idea was, a small bouncy ball would be batted about the Common Room, and everyone had to work together to keep it in the air. Naturally, the ball floated and didn't behave normally. This tested everyone, even those who weren't playing Quidditch and was fun to play.

"Great idea, Harry!" Ron had said as he smacked the ball towards Wood.

"Magic's brilliant, innit?" he grinned back.

Xander dodged Filch and Nearly Headless Nick and, much to his fake dismay, missed the ghost's five hundredth death day. Oh well…

October started coming to a close with no problems, other than the odd firework bouncing around the Great Hall. Xander didn't know why Filch bothered. Surely he realised that the more he hollered, the more the twins would make a mess. He shivered at the thought.

After Dumbledore gave his speech, plates of food appeared and they all dug in, Xander filling his with whatever he could get his hands on, his stomach rumbling happily. Bats flittered everywhere; cobwebs filled the corners, with Ron watching them out of the corner of his eye. He smiled; it was a happy occasion, and sadly, it would soon be marred.

The doors to the great chamber burst open and Filch came limping into view. "Headmaster!"

Dumbledore looked up, surprised at the entrance of the rather breathless-looking caretaker. "Someone's done something to my cat!"

The Headmaster stood up; worry lines etched across his face. His eyes didn't twinkle nearly as much as usual. "Students, I would ask that you remain calm; the Heads of Houses will escort you to your Common Rooms where you will remain until further notice."

Percy stood up and made eye contact with Xander who helped rally the first years; as a local celebrity they were more willing to listen to him.

"Alright," Xander barked, and the kids all stood to attention. "Everyone follow Percy; anyone caught deviating I'll have yer hides!"

Hermione smiled and followed him as the students started moving outwards; unfortunately their path was blocked by a large puddle of water and the hanging petrified cat.

Hermione was once again stunned at how Harry had a way of always knowing things; he knew every tiny little detail about things that happened in the castle. It frustrated her no end. And even now, when they saw the cat hanging by the wall, he didn't look overly surprised. Xander was well aware of Hermione's curiosities; she was so much like Willow it was uncanny. He barked out orders to the kids to keep them moving along, and even Percy was starting to get the general idea. Soon they were all sitting safely in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How about," Xander said, looking around at their terrified faces, "I sit with you guys for a while?"

They nodded eagerly.

"What we need right now is a story," he said, smiling. Hermione saw a hint of something in his green eyes, although she could not decipher precisely what. "It is said that even out there, in the vastness of space, mankind fights, even now, for its very survival."

There were a few blinks.

"No?" He shook his head. "Okay, how about a tale of a young girl."

Hermione looked at him and asked, "A young girl?"

"Yes, we all know vampires exist, right?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well what gives the vampires nightmares?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"It's happening again isn't it, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore stopped his pacing and looked up at the long haired Potions Master, worry lines etched across his face, and suddenly he felt old.

"Only the Heir of Slytherin can open the Chamber of Secrets," Snape said as he recited what was scrawled on the wall.

Albus remained silent.

"It's not Potter, is it?"

Albus shook his head.

"Then who?"

"I am not certain. Mr Riddle has most certainly not been in the castle, not since he was attached to Professor Quirrell."

Snape winced.

"No, I am quite certain that Tom has not been here, and yet, it feels like his handiwork."

Snape sighed, this was getting them nowhere. "You know the Minister will probably want to arrest Rebus again."

"Yes," Dumbledore said quietly, sitting down in his seat. "I am worried about Harry."

"Why?"

"All those preparations I made last year were apparently for nothing. In the end, the child did not pass any of the tests."

Snape smirked.

"And yet his marks all seem to be above average," Dumbledore finished.

"He competes with Miss Granger," Snape said with a nasty grimace as though her name left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Indeed," Dumbledore nodded.

"All we can do is wait," Snape said. "Who knows? Perhaps _Professor_ Lockhart will find out what is going on."

Dumbledore's lips twitched upwards into the faintest hint of a smile.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I've found something," Gilderoy said the moment Xander closed the doors behind him; the boyish smile crossed the man's lips as he eagerly held up some old clippings.

"Go on…"

"I researched two areas, one was the year that this last happened." He placed the information on the table in front of Xander. "I asked Professor Binns as you said, and he gave me a long detailed version of what happened and what the Chambers are," Lockhart finished, barely stifling a large yawn.

Xander chuckled and nodded.

"Apparently, there was a death the last time, a Muggle-born known as Myrtle…"

"Moaning Myrtle?"

"Yes, the young girl who occupies the toilets," Gilderoy said, clearly pleased with himself. "She was Muggle-born, apparently, but the other interesting thing was that Hagrid was tried for her murder, sent to Azkaban and had his wand broken. When he came out of the prison he was hired by the Headmaster."

"Dumbledore."

"Yes. I interviewed the young girl and determined that it wasn't a spider that killed her - which, by the way is what Hagrid said he had at the time. In fact, when _Filch's,_" he said with a nasty shiver, "cat was found Petrified, I looked up the creatures that could do that."

"And?"

"A Basilisk is the only one that I have discovered can kill with a look alone."

Xander groaned. He really didn't want to fight a two tonne snake… again!

"Okay, that's good, well done. Now I want you to write to the Ministry, and this is what you're going to say…"


	19. A beacon of hope

Book 2

Chapter 19

A beacon of hope

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart, Xander, Hermione, Ron, and a bewildered-looking Ginny were all gathered in the Great Hall. Lucius Malfoy, his son, Draco, and wife, Narcissa were also present, as was the cowering Dobby. Also present were the rest of the Weasley family. The Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge and a few others that Xander recognised from the Ministry stood in a huddle in one corner, deep in conversation.

Hagrid was shown in by Professor Snape. The greasy-haired professor arched an eyebrow and made eye contact with Dumbledore; the Headmaster shook his head.

"Mr Lockhart," said Fudge.

Gilderoy looked at Xander and smirked and then looked back at the Minister. "That would be _Professor_ Lockhart."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Quite," Cornelius Fudge said with a twitch; the Minister was not used to being corrected, especially from celebrities.

"I have researched the Chamber of Secrets extensively and have discovered some rather unusual holes in the original case. It was originally deduced that Rubeus Hagrid," Gilderoy turned and waved a hand towards the half giant, "was originally the cause for the Chamber of Secrets to be opened and the Muggle-born Myrtle killed."

"Yes, that's correct," Cornelius affirmed.

Gilderoy nodded and turned around to address Hagrid. "Would you please tell me the location of the Chamber of Secrets."

"I…"

Gilderoy smiled. "Could you please tell us _how_ to open the Chamber of secrets?"

"I…"

"Are you even the Heir of Slytherin?" Gilderoy queried, Snape made a face that looked like he was choking.

"That's impossible, Hagrid couldn't possibly be the heir to Slytherin," spat Snape.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore said with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Professor Snape is quite correct," Gilderoy added, with a hint of flare coming back to his body language. "In fact, in order to open the Chamber of Secrets, one has to be pure of blood; isn't that correct, Hagrid?"

"I s'pose…"

Hagrid looked on the verge of tears, and Xander felt sorry for him, but it was better and safer for his ancestry to come out this way.

"How then, do you explain a half-wizard, half-giant opening the Chamber?"

Hagrid sat there for the longest of moments staring at the dazzling teeth, completely and utterly stunned. Even the Headmaster didn't know what to say.

"A very clever ploy, Professor," Lucius said with a sneer.

"Yes, sir, and if my research into Hagrid's family tree is correct, he is descended from a family of giants. There is a way to test his blood line, is there not?" Gilderoy arched an eyebrow at Cornelius who simply nodded. "Good," Gilderoy continued. "Now that's out of the way, Mr. Potter, would you mind telling us where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"In the girls' toilets where Moan…" He stopped and corrected himself. "Myrtle resides."

"And how do you know this?"

He looked at Ginny with an apologetic smile. "I followed Ginny there one night and saw her open the Chamber: she used a strange snake-like word."

"Can you copy it?"

Ginny went very pale as he replicated the word in Parseltongue and the entire room stilled in shock. Now, the thing about Xander was that there was no Horcrux in his body as there would have been in Harry's originally - of this, the Hyena spirit had assured him - it had been obliterated upon Xander's arrival, but because he had access to Harry's memories he was able to also access the part of Harry that had once been Voldemort.

"Ginny, for the record you are not under arrest, but can you tell me if there is anything that you can think of that might have put you under the influence?"

She shook her head and then stopped. She dug around in her bag and after a moment pulled out not the diary but her wand: she waved it about in the air and suddenly a blinding flash of light caught them off guard. Even Xander.

Xander, Albus and Serverus were the first to awaken; Xander looked around the room somewhat groggily and noticed that Ginny had disappeared.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus?" Albus chuckled and helped Xander to his feet; Snape was by his side with his wand at the ready.

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to direct us to the Chamber."

Xander nodded and they made their way there quickly. When they arrived at the girls' toilets, Xander said 'open' to the sink fixture in Parseltongue and it slowly started transforming. It opened up to show a long dark tunnel.

Xander winced.

He held up his wand and said _'Lumos!'_ as he jumped into the tunnel where the sink had been only moment previously. He slid smoothly all the way and landed squarely on his feet at the bottom. A moment later, Dumbledore and Snape slid into view, looking slightly dishevelled. With the two Professors in tow, Xander made his way to the large snakey door, again opening it with a word in Parseltongue.

"Fascinating," Albus said quietly.

They walked through the tunnels and came out into the massive cavern in which their footsteps echoed. There, lying on the ground unconscious was Ginny.

"Well, this is most interesting."

Xander, Snape and Dumbledore paused at the snide and patronising voice.

"The great Headmaster, himself, and Serverus, dear, dear Serverus. My most faithful follower at your new master's side."

Xander whipped around and saw the handsome face of Tom Riddle standing there in the flesh.

"And Mister Potter," Riddle spat, a nasty glint in his eyes. "The bane of my existence."

"Damn straight," Xander retorted.

"I'm impressed that you thought to fight me yourself, Dumbledore. You are clearly not the coward I thought you to be," sneered Riddle.

"He's more of a man than you are," Xander chuckled nastily. Dumbledore looked at the boy, impressed with the double meaning of Harry's words.

Riddle's lips twisted into a sick smile. "This girl took a lot effort to control, but once she opened her heart and spilled all of her secrets, it was simply a matter of time."

Xander feigned ignorance. "How?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter, seeing as I'm going to destroy the great Dumbledore himself, and yes, even Harry Potter, the only one who was able to stop me."

"The way I see it, the Headmaster did a pretty good job of that too. You had to resort to getting a girl to fill out her diary…" Xander taunted.

Riddle growled. "The diary," he said. "_My_ diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes – how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how she didn't think famous, good, _great _Harry Potter would ever like her…"

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket."

Xander sighed. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Xander tittered. "You even charmed Hagrid into opening the Chamber for you."

"Oh no, Hagrid wasn't able to do that, the great oaf that he was, or rather _is_!" Riddle laughed. "It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so brave, school prefect, model student…. On the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls... But I admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!"

"Not everything is about power, Tom," Dumbledore muttered quietly.

"What would you know, Dumbledore? You who denied me, the heir to Salazar Slytherin, I, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Using Ginny's wand he wrote "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE" in the air, and with another flick, the letters moved around to spell "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT".

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Albus - I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Dear Riddle," Albus sighed, and shook his head.

"You will not pity me!" Tom bellowed. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

A great rumbling filled the cavern. Xander groaned as he heard the snake approaching rapidly. Dumbledore said something in a tone neither he nor Snape could understand and suddenly the great golden bird burst into the gloominess.

The Phoenix brought with him the school hat and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder. Riddle let out a laugh and screamed at the snake to kill them. Xander closed his eyes and felt the other two do the same, but the bird launched itself into the air and went straight for the Basilisk, pecking out its eyes.

Xander grinned and opened them when it was safe to do so.

The Basilisk went to strike at the bird.

"NO!" Riddle screamed. "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL THEM. KILL THEM!"

They quickly dodged the giant snake as it lurched toward them. Snape shot out a Sectumsempra spell at Riddle; the cutting spell lashed out but flowed straight through him and hit a wall, causing chunks of rocks to spray everywhere like raindrops. Riddle laughed again and even did a little dance.

Xander ducked and rolled out of the way as the snake's tail came crashing down in his direction. As he did so, he spotted the hat and saw something glinting inside it. Already knowing what it was, he made a dash for the hat, narrowly missing a large boulder falling from the ceiling as the snake swayed about angrily, searching for its prey. Reaching the hat, he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor, glancing over at Riddle with a knowing look in his eyes.

Xander slashed at the giant snake, and spurred on by Riddle's shouts of dismay, it did not take him long to kill the Basilisk, using the same tactics that Harry had, he climbed up the statue and waited for it to come to him, he stabbed sword into the snakes head. The snake crashed down on the ground and suddenly a huge piece of stone fell on its head.

Xander winced as Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, his eyes twinkling at the dead snake. Riddle shrieked. Xander picked up the diary that had fallen on the floor, placed it on the ground and stabbed it hard with the sword. Riddle's body twisted and contorted and he finally vanished with a bellow of rage; the diary, almost as though it, too, was dying, spilled out its inky guts onto the floor.

All three of them sighed with relief.

"Thank God for that," Xander said after cleaning a piece of dirt out of his ear.

"Quite," Dumbledore agreed.

Xander walked over to Ginny as the young girl started to awaken.

"Hey, Ginny," he said quietly. The young girl looked up and burst into tears.

"Ginny!" a female voice echoed through the Chamber.

Molly Weasley ran over and pulled her daughter up into an embrace, both crying freely, uncaring of who was observing. Arthur Weasley hurried into the Chamber and settled next to the two on the ground.

"A very clever ploy," Xander said to another entering the Chamber.

The white-haired man arched a single questioning eyebrow.

"I do not follow you, Potter," Lucius Malfoy replied, his voice as cold as ice.

"Mr. Potter to you, or are you going to need re-education on manners like your son?" Xander said viciously. A sneer crossed the older man's face as Xander said, "Frightened are you?"

"Of a brat like you?"

Xander smirked. "Ginny, where did you find the diary?"

Xander nodded when Ginny had explained. "Someone slipped the book inside her cauldron no doubt during the fight at the bookstore," he repeated. "Very clever. Who did it, your wife or son? Or perhaps you did the dirty work yourself?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and even if I did, you don't have any evidence," Lucius Malfoy replied curtly.

Dumbledore stepped forward with a wince. "Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away. This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice - I daresay the Basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"We can transfigure some rope to get out of here," Snape said as he looked around the Chamber with distaste.

Lucius Malfoy smirked and started to leave, turning on his heel with Dobby, the small house elf, cowering at his feet. "We're going Dobby."

"Dobby?"

The elf and his master turned as one.

"A deal's a deal," Xander said slowly. Dobby's eyes widened as Xander walked forward and handed the diary, which had an old sock stuffed into it, to Lucius. The man growled and took the book from him. Not being the sort of person to carry things himself, Lucius threw the book at the house elf, Dobby caught and stopped dead.

He whirled around to leave. "Come, Dobby." But the house elf didn't move. "Dobby!" Lucius Malfoy said angrily.

"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that?" spat Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"A sock," said Dobby in disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby… Dobby is free!"

Lucius froze, utter horror on his face. His eyes narrowed and his hand went to his cane, but froze when he realized that Albus, Severus and the Weasley family were standing around him, several with wands aimed.

His lips quivered with anger. "You lost me my servant," he said furiously.

"No, you did," replied Xander simply.

* * *

"I've sent an owl to the Minister asking if I could employ Dobby as my house elf. He will get paid, and will have benefits and days off," Xander explained to the Headmaster. Dumbledore smiled. "I've already talked to Petunia and Vernon about it and they agreed."

"I should imagine quite reluctantly," Dumbledore said. Xander shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my problem, Headmaster. Frankly they can just learn to deal with it. I'm paying out of my inheritance to have their house cleaned."

Albus nodded. "I should imagine that Cornelius will not refuse your request."

"He'd better not; besides I'm not finished with them yet." Albus took note of the nasty grin that spread across the boy's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Professor, what do you know about Sirius Black?"

Albus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

"I am most pleased to inform you that the problem of the Basilisk has been solved, and that it is now safe to resume school classes. However, due to the stresses of the recent situation I am canceling all exams." The school erupted in cheers, apart from Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

Dumbledore continued. "I would like to make a sad announcement that Professor Lockhart will be leaving us due to the need to relax and write his new book."


	20. A Deal's a Deal

The end of part one. Yes I know it's a wee bit small, but I thought I'd end on a good note. Now I work towards part 2 book 3.

Book 2

Chapter 20

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

A Deal's A Deal

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Dobby does not know what to say." The house elf was on the verge of tears… again. "Dobby has long since dreamed of being free and now Dobby can work for the great Harry Potter, freer of house elves."

Xander smiled. "You'll work for me, _not_ the Dursley's and you'll have weekends off, and if you require longer all you have to do is ask."

Dobby shivered.

"And you'll be getting paid for it as well."

The house elf burst into tears, dropped his head in a bow and lunged himself at Xander, grabbing him around the waist and trying desperately to squeeze the life out of him. When the elf had calmed down, he sniffed once and clicked his fingers, and with a _bang!_ the elf and Xander's luggage disappeared.

It was the end of term and Xander found himself suddenly missing the place; however it did mean he had the opportunity to go home and put some more plans into place.

They all grabbed their stuff, Xander taking what he needed in a rucksack he had purchased the previous week, and made their way with the other throngs of children and teachers to the train station. They found the last cart and together with Neville, made their way there and made themselves comfortable.

The journey was dull and boring; they made light conversation, each wondering what it would be like to go home. Ron promised several times that if Xander (Harry) wanted, he could stay at his place during the summer.

When the train ride finally came to an end, Xander and the large group of witches and wizards made their way out of the station. Surprisingly, Vernon was standing there waiting for him, expressionless; no smile, yet no scowl either. Things were improving… slowly.

Vernon helped him with the trolley but did so in silence; Xander turned around and waved goodbye to his friends and winked at a worried-looking Hermione. He sat quietly in the back of the car and they made their way home.

Vernon opened the door to the house and walked in, ignoring him, which suited Xander just fine; he grabbed his rucksack and walked into the house. The table was set and everything was gleaming; hell, even Petunia seemed happy.

Well, as happy as any sloth demon banging Drusilla could be.

The older woman welcomed her husband back home and made him a cup of tea; she had nothing for Xander. He sighed and placed his bag on the ground and waited to be addressed. Finally, Petunia broke the silence.

"The house elf will be discreet?"

"Yes," Xander replied as politely as he could manage.

"We don't want the neighbors seeing him or you performing any of your weirdness," Petunia scoffed.

Xander sighed again and played dumb. "No, Aunt Petunia. You know that house elves are trained to be discreet."

Petunia narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know anything about that _stuff_."

"Don't talk to your aunt that way," Vernon snapped at him. Xander snarled under his breath and Vernon fell silent.

"Dobby works for me," Xander said pointedly. "While he is here under my protection, you will not harm him, you _will_ _not_ insult him and you _will_ refer to him as a person. If not, I break my promise and _you_ end up having a problem."

He narrowed his green eyes on them, and a sort-of fire flashed in them, something that both Dursleys could see as plain as day. They both nodded and Xander left the kitchen and went up to his room; as he passed Dudley's room the fat teenager poked his head out of the door.

Xander remembered what had happened in book seven. He stopped and decided to change tact.

"Dudley?"

"Wot?"

"You ever thought about jogging?"

The kid looked as though he'd been slapped around the face.

"I'm going to go out jogging every morning to help get my strength and stamina up if you fancy it?"

And with that he closed the door.


End file.
